The Elder Locket
by WritingBetweenTheLines
Summary: Draco Malfoy had a mission. Audrey Wright-a girl from his past-has a secret that could change everything, and Voldemort suddenly feels vulnerable. Draco's 2nd task: captivate her. "But how exactly do you break Audrey Wright?" Through plot twists, love triangles, and ancient secrets, The Elder Locket will shock you till the last page. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Memory Lane

**A/N Soo this is my first fanfic. Cha Cha xD**

**Anyways, I'm a Dramione shipper (hopefully I spelled it right) but I always thought it would be great if there was a female version of Draco.**

**After chapter 1, this book is staged during the begin of the 6th book/movie: the Half-Blood Prince, and it ends at the end of the Deathly Hallows.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of Harry Potter (but I wish I did D;) The only things I own is anything I make-up in this story that wasn't in the books, my OC Audrey, and any other OC's I might make along the way.**

**So, anyways, enjoy! ;)**

The Elder Locket.

Prologue I:

"_HARRY NOW!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_The locket wrapped around the wand and it seemed to increase in power a hundred times._

_Harry smiled, and put more confidence into his magic._

_The magic of the Elder Wand overpowered the wand of the other._

_Lord Voldemort fell to the ground and screeched for the last time._

_And died a quiet yet rapid death._

_Death is a funny thing_.

That is what Audrey Wright thought as blood flowed out of her chest and onto the floor surrounding her.

People say that you are born for a reason, and that your mission in life was to find that reason.

But what happens when you've found that reason?

Do you just go off and die? Do you welcome death?

Audrey smiled sadly as this, and other thoughts filled her head.

Her vision began to foggy. And though she could barely see now, she made out a tall, masculine figure making his way towards her.

He bent down at her level, but said nothing.

He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Look on the bright side, Draco. Now you don't have a weak spot." Audrey chuckled, as if it would make everything that much better.

Draco stared at her with a horrified expression. But he wouldn't cry. That wasn't like him, anyways.

Audrey Beatrix Wright took in the world one last time.

Before she closed her eyes.

For good, this time.

Prologue II:

**Narrator:**

**Dear Readers,**

Life simply wasn't simple for Audrey Wright.

She grew up in a muggle home; was raised by muggle parents; was taught everything and anything that had to do with the muggle way of life. She was, indeed, a perfect example of an ordinary, teenage muggle.

Except, of course, for one small detail: She wasn't a muggle.

She was a witch.

And for all you muggles currently reading this, I do not mean the type of witches with green skin and warts.

Quite frankly, she was the complete opposite. She had beautiful, luscious black locks of hair that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Normally, a black-haired girl would have black eyes. But Audrey wasn't black-eyed nor was she chocolate. She was a beautiful, bright blue-eyed girl with a slight tan and a cute little nose.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was talented. Gifted, some may say.

Cursed, others might say

But now's not the time to get into that. I, the narrator, have but one task and one task only: to tell her story one page at a time.

And page one starts with a young, blonde-haired boy named Draco Malfoy.

**Your Narrator and Storyteller,**

Daffodil Longbottom. (Daffodil Longbottom)

Chief Editor of the Quibbler;

Daughter of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

**Chapter 1: Memory Lane**

Draco POV:

"You despicable, insolent, little COCKROACH!"

"Oh? Is that a threat? Why don't you run to your little mummy?"

"Maybe I will and you will finally learn to shut your trap!"

"Well, your mummy won't help you, will she? Guess you'll have to change your diaper all by yourself today." I shot back, flashing my signature smirk extensively in the process. I had her there.

However, to be honest, my mind wasn't really revolving around what to say back, or what prank to pull next on my irritating cousin, or whether or not I should say something that would make even the most feared wizard weep.

It was summer, but every day it was inching closer and closer to fall. Since I had turned 11 a couple of months back, I was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts.

Not that it was such a big deal. After all, my father had said that Hogwarts was just a school for simpleton wizards. He always believed I was too good to be sent there.

Nonetheless, there I was: Mid-August, standing in the courtyard of Malfoy Manor with my bratty cousin, Audrey, weeks away from boarding the Hogwarts Express.

We were both the same age, so she would be eligible to go to Hogwarts, as well. But it seems like her mother has other plans. I always knew she'd be shipped off to some mental institution. Honestly. The girl was a complete nuisance.

She squinted her eyes and flashed me one of her infamous looks, before tossing her hair and running off. I scoffed. Good. She was starting to annoy me.

Oh, I'd almost forgotten. I haven't really given much "background" to the story. Like, why I despised Audrey so much. Or why _I_ think I'm too good for Hogwarts. Now, as much as I'd love to tell you a long list of reasons of why I loathed her, I must resist the urge. Just believe me when I say she's completely mental.

"Draco. It's time for supper." I glanced towards the patio where my mother was beckoning me to come inside. I responded with the usual: yes, mother; of course, mother; I'll be right there, mother.

Frankly, if I've learned anything in my 11 years, it's that kissing up to your parents is the most ingenious thing you will ever do. You can get whatever you want whenever you want and you don't have your parents "checking up" on you every 5 bloody seconds. It's perfect.

Moving on to Hogwarts. Well, if you ask me, pure-bloods get it better. That's just the way it is. School included. You can go ahead and call me an arrogant git. I know what I am and I'm proud of it.

"Oi, Draco! Lose Something?" Audrey screeched from above. I jumped. Merlin's beard, that girl needed to be locked up! Far away from me. In Azkaban, if they're willing to take her.

I looked up and saw her sitting in a tree a few yards away. I cursed under my breath once I saw what she was dangling from her fingertips: my broomstick.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to go through other people's things, you filthy hag!" I yelled in her face. Well, theoretically, er- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

Audrey smirked and played with my broomstick. Bloody hell. There was only one thing I, Draco Malfoy, couldn't do. And that was climbing trees.

And it was just my luck that Audrey happened to be a skilled tree-climber.

I watched as she laughed and jumped down from the tree.

While she was in the air, her locket flew up from underneath her robes and grazed her cheek. Another thing strange about her. She always seemed to be wearing that locket. Day and night. I swear, she even wore it when she bathed.

How revolting.

Audrey tossed the broomstick back and forth between her hands as she made her way towards me. I swear, if she broke it...

She looked at me again, with that same mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Some might call it a bit uncanny but I found it intriguing. I don't know why, but it was quite captivating.

Suddenly, the broomstick was in the air and it fell gracefully into my hands. I grasped it firmly. She was _not_ getting her hands on it again.

"Oh, _relax _Draco. I was just teasing. Lighten up." She replied, nonchalantly. Teasing? Well, my dear Audrey, two can play that game.

As I started to make my way towards the hall I noticed Audrey was trailing along behind me. Before I knew it, she was right next to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I blurted out. Her closeness was a bit too much out of my comfort zone. She stopped and faced me.

"What does it look like? I'm walking towards the dining hall." She replied, attempting to look as innocent as possible. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Oh, please. That was never going to work on me.

However, despite her insanity, I guess Audrey has a couple of good points as well. She was completely aggravating, irritating, and a prick. However, she's the closest thing I ever got to a sister. The way I see it, is that if she wasn't around, I'd have no one to annoy. I mean, who else _could_ I? Dobby? Please. Where's the fun in that?

She's an extremely thick-headed person who won't take no as an answer, as well. But I suppose that could be useful when I'm trying to get something from someone.

And oddly enough, through all that insanity, she smelled nice. She always hand an aura of lavender that surrounded her. My knowing her distinct scent might be a bit disturbing, but I have my reasons of knowing.

I smirked. And than I stole her scarf and ran towards the dining hall.

"Draco! You vile little-Oh when I get my hands on you, you won't live to see the day!"

My laughter filled the air.

No POV:

Draco's laughter echoed off of the walls of Malfoy Manor.

Luscious Malfoy stood facing the window, monitoring his son's behavior. But secretly, Draco wasn't the only one he was watching. A certain black-haired girl had caught his eyes today.

Luscious knew of her locket. She wore it everyday and when asked she refused to take it off. If that wasn't strange enough, no one knew where she got it from. Her own mother was puzzled. It was a curious thing.

Draco's laughter echoed in the halls once again. He knew Draco would never admit it, but it was obvious he cared for the girl, despite the face that they were cousins.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" He stated emotionlessly, still facing the window.

"Whatever I have to. She was only an experiment, Luscious. To see what would happen if the blood of two powerful warlocks were mixed. To see if their offspring was gifted and invincible. It's been 11 bloody years and I'm tired of dealing with that brat. Besides, it was the dark lord's orders she'd be disposed of if she had no use."

Luscious Malfoy then finally turned to face Bellatrix Lestrange. His sister-in-law. She was an interesting being, but had a frightening edge to her. If anyone every asked her whether or not she'd be a mother 12 years ago, she would have laughed and wiped them off the face of the Earth.

And yet, here she was. The great Bellatrix Lestrange. The mother of Audrey Beatrix No-Last-Name. Luscious chuckled. His sister-in-law had demanded Audrey not to be related to her nor her father because she was a failure.

Not that the poor child was a squib. She just never lived up to the expectations of her...parents. Luscious turned back towards the window.

"Do you still think about it? Her locket?" He questioned, eyes glued to Draco and Audrey running around and laughing outside. Bellatrix clucked her tongue.

"No. I don't have time to thing of such silly things. But if the issue gets in my way, I'll rip it off her little neck with my bare hands and destroy it myself." She cackled.

Luscious closed his eyes and sighed. He expected nothing less than a disturbing response from her.

"Master." Came a new voice, from the outskirts of the room. Luscious didn't even bother to face the speaker.

"What do you want, elf, and be quick about it." He snapped.

"An owl has arrived for Master Draco, sir." Luscious finally turned to face a bowing Dobby. He squinted his eyes.

"Regarding?"

"His...acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...sir." Luscious sighed once again. Hogwarts. What a sad excuse of a school.

"Very well, then. Now, be gone, elf. I don't wish to see your face for the rest of the day." He snapped back, harshly.

"Yes, Master." Dobby replied, sheepishly before he ran out the room.

Luscious thought for a moment, and then said,

"When is she leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Or tonight. But I honestly don't see why we just can't kill her."

"Because, dear Bellatrix," He replied, sarcastically, "she might develop powers and skills as she grows older. Then she might be useful." He smirked. He was talking to a cabbage.

"Fine, then. She leaves tomorrow. Good riddance, I say." Bellatrix replied, happily.

And then, Luscious Malfoy turned towards the window and looked at Audrey Beatrix No-Last-Name for the last time.

And then she disappeared around a corner.

**A/N: Whew, first chapter! I know it's short, but it's only a memory, hence the title, "Memory Lane."**

**More chapters to be posted soon! R&R (if you want to...no forcing here xD) Oh! And flames are TOTALLY accepted! After all, how can you improve without them? ;)**

**Cha cha cha :D**

-WBTL


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Madhouse

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Madhouse.**

**/N: WBTL: If I didn't own Harry Potter the last chapter, why would I own it in this one?**

**Audrey: I don't know, I guess lawyers can be stupid.**

**Hermione: My aunt is a lawyer! Mind your mouth! *Glare***

**Audrey: *Glare***

**WBTL:...ehh what do you think Draco?**

**Draco: Whatever.**

**WBTL: Extremely helpful, THANK YOU.**

***Sigh* Look at me...two chapters in and already talking to myself in my author's notes..**

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter is staged during the beginning of the Half-Blood Prince. It has scenes from it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll put one anyways. I will never own Harry Potter no matter how much I ask or pray. It won't happen. JK Rowling is Queen Bee here. *Sigh***

**Anyways, Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

_5 Years Later._

Audrey POV

There isn't one day that passes that I don't think about my glorious childhood.

Well, most people wouldn't call it glorious, but it was magical-no pun intended.

I grew up in a magical home. Of course, it never really was _my_ home. I was often a guest at my _dear_ Aunt Narcissa's Manor. Malfoy Manor.

Indeed, it was a magnificent name for a magnificent home. But all things have their flaws.

Draco Malfoy.

No, not by any means am I about to acquaint you with a long, sappy love story. But to tell you the truth, Draco Malfoy used to be in my thoughts every day.

But now, he was just a name with a face to go along with it.

I stared out the window of the flying carriage. It's quite amusing how ridiculous that sentence might sound to a muggle. I guess I'm not one to talk, since I've been living in a muggle home for the past 5 years.

I_ could_ blab on and on about how my mother, disappointed that I didn't turn out to be a magical _legend_ like my father, shipped me off into the muggle world.

Honestly, I'm surprised she didn't kill me. Let's just say my "dear mum" doesn't have the best...erm...track record.

I caught myself toying with my locket. I tended to do that when I got nervous.

My locket. Now, a normal person would be modest, and describe their necklace as "just another piece of jewelry."

However, it would interest you to know that I am _not_ just like any other person. Nor am I like any other _wizard._ And all the reasons why always seem to trail back to my beloved _pendant._

It was a small silver encrusted thing, with ribbons finely engraved into its coating. A blood-red jewel hung down into the center of it, giving off a dangerous vibe.

And, of course, I had just about no idea how to open the bloody thing.

It was as if the two halves were stuck together for all eternity and no matter how much I tried, the damn thing wouldn't open.

I let the locket slip out of my hand and fall back and against my chest. _Someday,_ I promised myself, _I will actually learn how to open it._

The carriage began dropping in altitude and I knew we were nearing our destination.

Oh, which, by the way, is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

See, normally, I would have started school there five years ago, with all the other 11 year-olds. However, that plan didn't quite work out because of my being "kicked out of the wizarding world."

But, I suppose I should thank my mother, for that. If I never left, I would have never been exposed to the one thing that brought me back. Music.

Of course, wizards had music, but muggles seem to have a different way of writing and performing it. A kind of passion that I believe should be brought into the wizarding world.

In times like these, even the softest tune or melody can calm the most aggravated of minds.

My tear-jerking, inspirational story aside, I've actually been in the wizarding world for a couple of months, now.

You see, at first, I had a private teacher who was kind enough to come to my home every day to teach me everything I needed to know about magic.

Then, that blasted minister-Scrimgeour -decided that I didn't need _special_ treatment and that if the GREAT Harry Potter could attend Hogwarts, so could I.

Hm. Harry Potter. I've heard stories about him. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. And possibly my successor.

But that is a tale that shall be saved for another time. After all, my one and only mission in Hogwarts was to learn magic and spread the influence of muggle music...

Wasn't it?

I jumped a bit out of my seat as the carriage grazed the ground. We had landed. I knew I shouldn't have bothered to look out the window. After all, it would look just like it had it all the pictures, wouldn't it?

The carriage door opened and I jumped out. Going against my own personal wishes, I took in the view, anyways. It was beautiful.

The old towers seemed to never end as they stretched up into the sky. The entire atmosphere was...lively. However, a normal person couldn't sense it, but through all the liveliness, sunshine, and gumdrops, there was a faint gloominess that made the air dense.

I barely glanced at the house elves that came and took my belongings out of my carriages. Growing up, I'd always been taught to look down on them. Truthfully, I didn't see what ways so revolting about them. But I had to respect my mother's wishes and completely ignored them.

A petite figure ran towards me. _Ah,_ I thought._ Probably one of the professors here to _welcome _me. Lovely._ The woman was a bit old, as you could in her the circles under her eyes and wrinkles. But her eyes contradicted her old look because they pieced into your soul. I shivered.

"There you are, miss..?"

"Wright." I responded, automatically. I'd been going by my muggle family's surname for the last couple of years. After all, I never inherited one, did I?

"Miss Wright. My name is Professor McGonagall and I'll be one of your professors here at Hogwarts. Your carriage is running a bit late so the feast has already begun. Come now, we need you to get sorted." She beckoned for me to come and begun rushing back towards the castle entrance. I decided to stroll behind her. After all, it's not every day you get to see a view like this.

Draco's POV

"And as always, firstyears should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils."

Dumbledore blabbed on and on about other things that I'd heard every year since I first came to Hogwarts. Normally, I'd mock the old goat, but "normally" had been passed by so long ago.

Instead I, Draco Malfoy, stared at the old wooden Slytherin table and completely shut out everyone. My task wasn't to make fun of the goat, come up with ways to ruin Harry Potter's life, or to even mock this sad excuse of a school.

I promised myself that I would never have to see this bloody place again, as long as I succeeded.

_As long as I succeeded..._

_If I succe-_

I had gone there many times before. The thought of my failure haunts me every second of every day. But I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't. I'd never-

I closed my eyes and sighed as I began to play with the ring on my finger. It was a curious thing. None too gaudy, but still breathtaking for someone who'd never seen a ring like it in their life.

It was a family heirloom, of course. One passed down through my pure-blood line for centuries. It had been a gift bestowed to me by my father before I had left for Hogwarts this year.

I scoffed. Hogwarts. I'd believed that my hatred for it had reached its apex in my first year, but every year I spent trapped here it seemed I continued to prove myself wrong.

"I believe that's about it. So, my friends, let the feast be-" Dumbledore stopped at the sound of the doors of the Great Hall flying open. I did not look up to see why he stopped.

The sound of a pair of shoes echoed off the floor. I still did not look up.

Murmurs and whispers filled the hall. Some people gasped. I still did not look up.

Suddenly the footsteps came to an abrupt stop. I _still_ did not look up.

It was then, when I felt a presence hovering over me, when I finally found a good reason to look up.

My entire body went rigid. I could feel the veins in my neck popping as I stared into the familiar eyes of a girl that haunted my past.

But something was missing. The mischievous twinkle.

There, on the other side of the table, facing me stood Audrey Beatrix No-Last-Name.

But that wasn't what they called her now. They called her Audrey the Gifted. Audraine the Magnificent. Audrelina the Beautiful.

Audrey stared me down with a blank expression for what seemed like an eternity before she tossed her hair in the same old way and continued to make her way down the hall.

People continued to murmur around me. Some people called my name. I ignored them. I shut them out. I was used to it by now.

Honestly, I wasn't surprised she was there. I'd known she'd been in the Wizarding World for a while, now. Her fame in the music business had grown at a tremendous rate over the last couple of months. She was practically the only thing that students at Hogwarts talked about. How talented or how beautiful she was. Or how much they wanted her or wanted to _be_ her.

I sighed and then shut her out of my thoughts as well. To be honest, she wasn't that interesting to think about. I looked back down at my ring.

McGonagall whispered something to Dumbledore and a small _ahh_ escaped his lips. Odd. He hadn't known she was coming?

The goat cleared his throat.

"It seems as if we have one more student to sort." He chuckled at this. There were more footsteps. They'd probably placed the hat on her by now.

_Gryffindor_. I thought._ Or Ravenclaw. That's where she'll go. That's what she's like._

The sorting hat mumbled a couple of things before crying out,

"Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

_Murder me,_ I thought and cursed under my breath. Just my bloody luck that I'd have that twat to add to my growing list of problems.

I mentally slapped myself. _What are you even thinking, Draco? Why the hell was I worrying about her? I had bigger issues to preoccupy myself with._

After arriving at a conclusion, I let out a breath of air I'd been holding in ever since my _lovely_ cousin had stepped into the room.

Cheering arouse at the Slytherin Table. Some first years even fell to their knees and asked for her autograph. How pathetic.

I didn't pay attention to where Audrey sat down. Honestly, I didn't care. She wanted to go to school at this madhouse? Fine by me. As long as she didn't get in my way.

How, you may ask, could Miss-erm-_Wright_, possible ever get in my way?

Mind you, she most definitely_ could_ get in my way.

I had worked nearly 6 years to perfect my image. Draco Malfoy: the boy of the pure-blood line; the boy who didn't give a damn about what people thought; the boy who didn't feel or care.

One word out of her godforsaken mouth and that image would be easily demolished and I could never let that happen.

Making my final decision, I noticed that the feast was nearly gone.

I excused myself from the table and left for Slytherin Dungeon by myself.

And I didn't look back once.

Audrey's POV

"And these are your books. I took the liberty of finding you all of your necessary materials, as well. Ah, and here is your class list. Unfortunately, you are not part of Gryffindor House so I am not capable of helping you anymore. If you have any other questions, you may ask the head of Slytherin House: Professor Snape." Professor Mcgonagall took a moment to breathe before she gestured me down the hall.

Good grief, that woman needed to relax. She seemed hopelessly uptight. But, as always, the power of music would amend to that. If I ever _got_ to music in between all this bloody schoolwork.

I looked back once more at the petite woman who had already begun to signal other students to their classroom. I whipped out my class timetable.

_Potions, eh?_ I thought. _Bloody hell. There was only one subject I despised more than anything else. I even detested the muggle version: chemistry._ I sighed at my _magnificent_ luck and wandered down the hall.

"Potter!" Mcgonagall's voice rang out behind me. Out of curiosity, I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at the Boy Who Lived.

Who was currently laughing at the first years with his _good ol' pal_ ginger.

"This can't be good..." He murmured under his breath. I snorted.

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. When you got down to it, he was just like any other teenage boy.

The _Chosen_ One? Rubbish.

I then looked back down at my schedule and made my way to Professor Slughorn's class.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Professor Slugorn sang, cheerfully.

_Good god..._

I ducked my head and attempted to slither past him unnoticed.

Naturally, I failed.

"Well if it isn't Miss Wright! What a pleasure! I've heard amazing stories about you!" Slughorn blurted out the minute he saw me.

I slowly uncurled myself from my current form and stood up straight. I offered him the best fake smile I could.

"Please, Professor. The pleasure is all mine. I hope to learn as much as I can from you." I turned and walked over to the rest of the class before I could see his reaction.

Although, I was pretty sure he was satisfied.

"Arse..." I heard someone in the back of the room grumble. He said something else, but I couldn't quite make it out.

I spun on my heel and looked for the speaker. When his identity registered through my mind, I pursed my lips. _So, that's how you want to play it, Blaise?_ I smirked and walked over to him, fully-prepared with a witty comeback up my sleeve.

"It _may_ interest you to know Mr-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed who he was standing next to.

Mr. Witty-Boy smirked as he saw me staring at his buddy.

"See something you like, Ms. Wright?" He snickered as he looked back and forth between...Draco and I.

If Draco had noticed me at all, his face didn't show it. He stared blankly and emotionlessly into my eyes.

I took a step back. His eyes were like black holes. The familiar playful twist was nowhere in sight.

It took me a couple of moments until I finally registered the fact that my mouth was hanging wide open and I was still staring at Draco.

_Murder me..._ I thought as I closed my mouth and attempted to gather my dignity, or what was left of it anyways.

"Actually, I thought I did. But it's now obvious that you don't have a tablespoon of self-control and that you will die alone. Good day." I bowed my head mockingly before I spun on my heel once again and made my way back to where I was standing before.

"She seems lovely, eh Draco?" Blaise murmured sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Blaise." Draco replied, quietly. My body froze.

_Well, puberty sure has done good to _his_ voi-_ I began to think. I mentally slapped myself. _No! No! NO! ARE YOU BARKING, AUDREY? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING DRACO MALFOY?! _I let out a breath of air.

_Not blooming likely..._ I thought back to myself.

I zoned out for a couple of moments. I blinked and noticed my surroundings had changed. Students were scrambling around for supplies and starting to brew some sort of potion.

Oh, and Mr. Harry Potter and his chum had arrived.

I sighed. Of course I didn't pay attention at the proper moment.

"We're making a draft of living death." Someone whispered behind me.

I jumped and turned to face the speaker.

"Merlin's Bea-Er I mean thank you..ummm...?"

"Lavender. Lavender Brown. HUGE FAN! You have no idea how amazing it is to finally meet you!" The girl squealed, her braids jumping up and down along with herself.

I shifted uncomfortably as she launched herself onto me._ Wonderful..._

"Ermm...Brilliant...Lavender. It's always lovely to meet a fan. Umm... could you please get off of me though?" I squirmed under her grip. She immediately unlatched herself from me and jumped back.

"Of course! Oh, and the recipe's on Page 10, Auddy!"

"...Aud..dy?"

"Don't you like it? It's a nickname I made especially for you! I make nicknames for everyone! You see Ron Weasley?" She spoke fast, and gestured behind me. I turned and saw the ginger that was with Harry Potter earlier.

"You mean Ginger?"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Her face immediately wore a mask of anger as she snapped at me. I blinked. She then quickly exchanged her current mask for the old, cheerful one.

"Anyways, his nickname's Wonwon!" She giggled. I raised an eyebrow and resisted the temptation to laugh.

_Wonwon? Blimey, and I thought Auddy was bad..._

"O-kay. Wonwon...What's Potter's nickname?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, he doesn't have one." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I blinked once more. _This girl was mental..._

"Anyways, I better go start my potion! Nice to FINALLY meet you!" She smiled as she skipped over to a cauldron.

"...Bloody hell..." I murmured as I went to start the assignment, myself.

Draco POV:

I wasn't really listening nor was I interested in anything our _Professor_ was saying. The minute he started asking questions, Granger's hand shot straight up in the air.

_Of course._ I thought._ The mud-blood know-it-all always answers first._ It was a bit annoying at times.

One thing did attract my attention, though: Felix Felicis. Also known as liquid lick.

"One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least, until the effects wear off." Slughorn had said. I immediately perked up.

_One sip...could help you accomplish any deed? Could it help-_

It was worth a shot. Anything that could help me with my...task. I needed it. I'd most likely helplessly fail on my own.

"She's become such an arse. An extremely _hot_ arse, though." Blaise snickered. I looked up and noticed he was referring to Audrey. Blaise waited for a response, for me to agree with him, but I disappointed him.

"It _may_ interest you to know Mr.-" A girl's voice rang out. I looked up and saw none other than Audrey _Wright_ staring at me. Blaise seemed a bit confused at first at why she stopped. But then the realization sunk in as he saw her staring at me.

"See something you like, Ms. Wright?" He smirked. I resisted the urge the roll my eyes.

_Oh, please Blaise. We both know that you were madly in love with her when we were all 11. Why the bother?_

"Actually, I thought I did. But it's obvious now that you don't have a tablespoon of self-control and that you will die alone. Good day." Audrey spun on her heel and marched away.

"Lose interest in her, Blaise?" I said mockingly, my old self sneaking up on me. Blaise shrugged as if the comment hadn't registered at all.

"She seems lovely, eh Draco?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Whatever you say, Blaise." I replied, my voice a tad bit louder than before.

And then, as I currently cannot believe I'm saying this, I went and made a draft of living death like my life depended on it. Funny, because it did.

Slughorn tested Potter's and deemed it the best on in the entire room. _Of course, he gives Potter the liquid luck. Slughorn's a sucker for celebrities._

People applauded unenthusiastically as Slughorn gave Potter the vile of liquid. I, being Draco Malfoy, did absolutely nothing.

Daffodil's POV: (Narration)

Not a day can go by in Hogwarts without something odd happening.

And so, today's unusual occurrence occurred during the Slytherin and Gryffindor's morning Potions class.

Ah...where was I again? Oh yes! Professor Slughorn had rewarded Harry with Felix Filicis for making the best draft of living death, much to the disappointment of Draco Malfoy.

Oh, here we go. The unusual part:

Audrey sighed and clapped as Potter received the prize. Too bad. She honestly wanted that luck really badly. To find her successor...

After rewarding Potter, the group quickly disassembled and went to pack up their things.

Audrey began walking towards her stool to pick up her books and supplies when suddenly an extremely unlucky thing happened.

Seamus Finningan tripped with his books and nearly fell on Audrey.

"Watch out!" He blurted as he began to fall.

He never reached the ground.

He was stopped midair, by a panicking Audrey.

The poor girl had sensed danger. She grew up with the natural reflex. And that natural reflex had practically blown her cover.

You see, it would have been normal if Audrey had whipped out her wand and yelped out a spell. However, Miss Wright had did not do either of these things.

She simply spun and raised a hand at lightning speed. And said nothing.

And stopped Seamus from falling.

Audrey's eyes grew wide with realization as she quickly lifted the spell and Seamus fell to the floor.

Every pair of eyes in the room was on her. They were staring in bewilderment.

There was only one person in the entire room who had noticed something no one else did. It was a small detail, but this detail was the key to everything.

When Audrey had stopped Seamus in midair, her locket had lifted a centimeter off of her chest and glowed a faint color.

And with that curious thought, Draco Malfoy left the room.

And intended to find out what Audrey was hiding.

**A/N: Chapter Dos! I wish I had finished it sooner but oh well. I'm lazy xD Oh, and **

**-Anyone have any guesses what the locket does? :P**

**BECAUSE I WON'T TELL YOU MWAHAHAHA**

**(See? EVIL. XD)**

**-R&R, if you want to, Flames ALWAYS accepted. Cause again, how can you improve without them?**

**-WBTL**


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Coincidence

**A/N Sooo...I couldn't find the link. But you can find the picture and the official poster on my flickr. (Read the A/N at the end)**

**And now, it's time for mental-hour when I talk to myself.**

**Harry: You're not talking to yourself. Mind you, we're here too.**

**WBTL: No, Harry, you're just in my mind.**

**Hermione: JK Rowling's mind, actually.**

**WBTL:...THANK YOU VERY MUCH MS. GRANGER.**

**Hermione: You're welcome.**

**Audrey: I think she was being sarcastic 'Mione...**

**WBTL: Why are you guys acting all buddy-buddy? YOU AREN'T FRIENDS IN MY STORY! **

**Hermione: Not YET, but-**

**WBTL: LALALALALA THE READERS CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALA!**

**Draco:...Why am I in a story where the author is mental...**

***Sigh* WBTL does not own anything (except what she's made up herself, of course.)**

**lol. K I'm done fantasizing.**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: **

**Narrator:**

**Dear Readers,**

Ah, terribly sorry about that last chapter's ending. I was running out of parchment and deemed it a good place to stop.

Where was I, again?... Oh, yes! By the way, I'm terribly sorry for that as well. I always seem to daze off at an important moment. A trait I most definitely inherited from my mother. Hmm...

It seems as if I'm terribly sorry for a lot of things. At the same time, really, I'm terribly sorry for being terribly sorry. It's a curious thing: being terribly sorry, requires the ability of forgiveness which has absolutely nothing to do with being terrible so why would being terribly sorry be sorry if they were terrible in forgiveness in the first place?

Oh, look at that! Got off track once again! At this rate, I'll run out of parchment before I can say "wrackspurt!"

Which brings me back to the point of this Narrator's Note.

I ended the last chapter on a terrible note! So to make up for it, I shall continue right where I left off!

**Your Narrator and Storyteller,**

Daffodil Longbottom;

Chief Editor of the Quibbler;

Daughter of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Audrey POV:

For anyone who's ever played a muggle sport, must know what it's like to have the "wind knocked out of you."

That was exactly what I felt as I ran out of the room, not wanting to answer the millions of questions that awaited me if I didn't.

_Miss Wright? How did you do that?_

_Miss Wright? Can we do that too?_

_Miss Wright? Why do you always wear that locket?_

_Miss Wright?_

_Miss Wright?_

"Miss Wright." said a bored voice. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned slowly, dreading what words may come after my name.

Before me stood none other than Professor Severus _Snape._

Ah, good ol' Snape. Sniffles, as I liked to call him as a child in the Malfoy home. I plastered an innocent look on my face and curtsied, mocklingly.

"Yes,_ Professor?_" I teased, resisting the urge to add _Sniffles_ after it. Professor Snape, being Snape as he was, showed no emotion towards my response. Frankly, if he did, I'd have a heart attack.

"Professor Dumblefore wishes to see you." He replied with an even _more_ bored voice. Honestly, I didn't know why he didn't just fall asleep. He was well on his way there.

I then remembered what Snape had just said. _Professor_ _Dumbledor wishes to see me..._

I'd been regretting hearing that statement since I set foot in the castle.

After all, from all the stories I've heard, it seems that Dumbledore is brilliant. Exceedingly brilliant. So brilliant, that he might be able to see through my mask.

"Umm...well, I have to finish unpacking so how does tomorrow sou-?"

"Now." He said slowly, as if I was an illiterate buffoon who didn't understand anything. I wasn't going to give up trying.

"Honestly, Professor, I'm on a tight schedule what with Hogwarts and my music car-"

"Don't waste my time anymore, child. Go see him now." He interrupted, continuing to give me a blank stare. I grumbled and began walking past him.

"Whatever you say, Sniffles.." I murmured under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Have a lovely day, Professor."

It was an extremely long and exhausting walk to Dumbledore's office.

I was exhausted long before I had reached the stairs that led up to it, seeing as it was on the other side of the castle.

A large, hideous gargoyle was guarding the entrance and refused to budge and let me pass. I let out a big huff of air and stared at it for a while.

_Well, aren't you a pretty thing?_ I thought, sarcastically. Less than a heartbeat later the gargoyle spun out towards me. I jumped out of surprise and fell down on my bum.

_Speak of the devil...I didn't know it had feelings._ I quickly got up and dusted myself off, before making my way up the stairs.

"Did you...know..?"

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous wizard of all time? Not at all." I raised an eyebrow as the voices bounced off my eardrum. One of them, no doubt, belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore.

The other, however, I did not recognize. It was quite deep, though, so it must have belonged to a young man around my age.

"You see Harry-"

_Ah, hah!_

"-I've showed you this memory because-" The sound of wooden stairs creaking cut him off as both he and Harry Potter turned towards me.

A few moments went by of complete utter silence before Dumbledore cleared his voice.

"Ah...Miss Wright. I've been expecting you. Introductions would normally be in order but I believe you know who this is." His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles as he gestured towards Harry. That was when I looked at him _Really_ looked at him.

For those of you who haven't noticed, you can see another person's entire history just by staring into their eyes. And while staring into Harry Potter's, I felt a hundred different emotions hit me.

I felt a bottomless sadness, no doubt from the loss of close friends and family. I also felt a swirl of love, coming off him in waves, showing that he cared about and did his best to protect everyone he loves. A splash of courage, mixed in with fear, and regret. Oh, and confusion about while the bloody hell I was staring at him.

I blinked a couple of times when I realized I had zoned out, yet again. I offered them both a half-smile.

"Of course. Harry Potter. I've heard stories about you. But I guess that's what you hear every time someone meets you. Audrey Wright." I said nonchalantly, grabbing the edge of my robe and going into a slight curtsey. Courtesy of my aunt's required lessons on elegance from the years past.

Potter offered me a crooked smile as well.

"Er-brilliant. Nice to meet you. I guess I better be going then. Professor?" He turned to look at Dumbledore to which he replied with a nod, thank you for coming, and all those other sugar coated sayings. Once Harry had left, Dumbledore stared me down for a couple of moments. I then immediately straightened my back a bit more, and held my head up slightly higher. I wanted to give off a wave of self-respect and pride.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here in the beginning of term. I must say, your arrival was a bit surprising for me." He said warmly.

"Please take a seat; I shan't hold you too long." He gestured towards a luxurious arm chair in front of his desk. I thanked him and sat down gracefully, crossing my legs in a lady-like fashion.

"Now then, I should inform you that you aren't in any trouble. I just thought it would be nice to get to know such an infamous, respectable young lady such as you." He walked around the room with his arms behind his back as he spoke. I chuckled under my breath.

_What did he really want?_

"Well, then Professor. I'm full of answers. You need but ask." I replied, as my eyes began wandering around the spacious room.

"Courteous, as always. Actually, I'm a bit baffled at why you arrived at Hogwarts at the start of your sixth year.. I'm sure we must have sent you a letter when you were 11. Oh, by the way, would you like some tea?" He added gestured to a small, flower patterned kettle in the back of his office. I chuckled once again. I'd always heard that the Professor was a bit odd, but he was also quite amusing. I smiled.

"Then let me enlighten you. And why yes, I'd love some tea." I replied graciously, continuing to exercise my many years of schooling in elegance.

The kettle rose immediately along with a small tea cup and flew over to me, powering me a cup of tea. I raised an eyebrow and took it as the kettle flew away. So odd.

"I was living in the muggle world up till now, and I had no idea I was a wizard." It wasn't a complete lie; I just had tweaked it a bit.

"Hmm..and your... family never told you that you were a wizard?"

"You can say muggle, Professor. It's not an insulting word to me. And they were just overly protective and paranoid because of their unfamiliarly about the matter." I replied, sipping my tea and staring at the beautiful golden ring on his desk. It was engraved with a beautiful pattern and had a blood-red jewel, similar to the one on my locket. But it gave off a strange feeling. A feeling of dark magic. I turned to look at the Professor and realized that he had caught me staring at the ring. He smiled.

"Oh, that? It's quite a wondrous tale of how I got hold of that ring. But, every tale has a time to be told. That shall be saved for another time." He explained, waving away the subject. But I was too experienced in the art of secret-keeping to know that he was hiding something. Interesting.

"Ah...well I suppose you're like my dear friend Mr. Potter in that matter. Oh, and I also heard that you play some music. What instruments do you play?" He said, returning to the previous subject. I smiled from ear to ear at the mention of music. Finally, a topic I had some interest in. Dumbledore smiled happily once he had realized I was pleased.

"Piano, Violin, Guitar, Harp, Viola, Saxophone, Drums, and Flute." I listed off the top of my head. The professor raised both of his eyebrows.

"Eight! You seem very gifted in music. I'm sure Professor Cantos will be thrilled to have such a brilliant student." Dumbledore praised as he poured a cup of tea for himself. I smiled at him knowing that he was, indeed, correct. I wasn't going to be modest. I'd worked my bum off to improve musically and I must say that I have perfected every detail in that art.

"Pardon me, Miss Wright, but I can't help but be mesmerized by your locket. Is it a family heirloom?" Dumbledore said casually, attempting to ease that question into the conversation. I smirked.

_Well played, Professor. Well played. But you're going to have to try a bit harder that that._

"Oh, this old thing? I actually bought it off of a merchant when I was younger. Nothing that important. I don't remember any other details." I snapped back, but immediately smoothed it over with a warm smile. I had a feeling Dumbledore would ask me about this.

"Oh, well. I can't help but think that it looks familiar." My smile dropped.

_Oh, no._

"Actually, now that I look closely, I've seen it somewhere before..."

_No, no, no! He can't catch on!_

"Do you, by any chance, know a wizard named Gellert Grindelwald?"

I choked on my tea. Dumbledore raised both his eyes and displayed a sly smile on his face.

I slowly lowered my tea cup and stared at the ground; taking in the carpet's every detail. I didn't want to make eye contact with Dumbledore.

"Gellert...Grindelwald? Oh, yes, he's quite famous. I've learned from my previous private lessons of your legendary duel and how you imprisoned him." My voice wavered from time to time but I tried to my best to keep it stable. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, but that's not exactly how the story goes. You speak too highly of me." He replied, humbly. I laughed nervously.

"And...that's all you know about him? Nothing else?" Dumbledore interrogated, still trying to force some information out of me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Professor, but no. If you excuse me, I need to finish unpacking and began my assignments. If there's anything else..." I replied as I quickly stood up and began walking towards the staircase.

"No, no. I suppose I've held you long enough. You know, it's funny. When he and I were friends, he had a locket that looked exactly like yours." Dumbledore sighed as he followed me to the exit. I turned to face him.

"How strange, Professor. But it must be a coincidence."

"Oh, yes! A coincidence...indeed.."

"Yes...well, if you'll excuse me-" I began as I turned towards the stairs. But I was cut off.

"Watch out!" The Professor yelped as a book on top of the bookcase next to me fell off and was about to hit my head.

Time slowed down in my mind. My reflexes told me to use my locket. But I knew better. I knew Dumbledore was planning this. His final attempt to blow my cover.

Instead, I jumped out of the way of the falling book and looked back at the Professor.

A look of disappoint flashed in his eyes for a mere second before switching for a look of concern.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Wright. I had no idea my bookshelf was so unstable. Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. I chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine, Professor. It's really nothing. Just a fallen book. A coincidence, right?" I flashed him a cunning smile after adding on that last bit. The Professor masked his look of distress with a smile.

"A coincidence, indeed, Miss Wright."

"Thank you for the tea, Professor."

"Anytime...Miss Wright."

No POV:

Albus Dumbledore let out a large breath of air he'd been holding in once Audrey had left the room. He was feeling a million emotions at once.

Disappointment: that he was terribly wrong. Fear: that he was terribly _right_ and that Audrey was lying for some peculiar reason. Regret: that he put Audrey in harm's way just so he could prove his theory. And Curiousity: What was exactly going on?

Pushing his half-moon spectacles up his nose, Dumbledore walked over to the bookcase and began searching for a particular book. It was an old, ratty one that was falling apart at the seams.

Dumbledore carefully took it off the bookshelf and flipped a couple of pages before stopping on one.

Albus Dumbledore stared at the picture he'd had since him and Gellert took it when they were young men. Frown lines appeared on his forehead as he slowly, as if nothing was wrong, put the book back on the shelf and walked over to the balcony.

Gellert Grindelwald was wearing the exact same necklace with the exact same engraving.

Now, the question was: why was Audrey lying?

No POV:

Many people feared the manor, now. It was always a cold and unwelcoming place, but it had turned into something terrifying. Something monstrous. No doubt because it was home to a monster, now.

Malfoy Manor.

It was so quiet in the manor that every movement of every person could be heard. A snake slithered across the tiled floor and stopped at its master's feet.

It whispered something in the native tongue that only that reptile would understand, if you didn't have the talent.

The master answered the snake in the same exact tongue, before he turned and faced his new guest.

"Crabbe...and for what do I own this pleasure?" He said in his raspy voice. Crabbe, currently staring at his feet, gulped and slowly walked over to him, but stopped at a safe distance.

"M-m-my lord." He stuttered as he bowed awkwardly.

"What is your purpose, Crabbe?" His master replied, his eyes turning into small slits. Crabbe was shaking.

"I have a report...my lord."

"A report of what?"

"Of...Audrey Beatrix..No-Last-Name...my lord." At that point, Tom Riddle-now known as Lord Voldemort-turned to face the speaker.

"Hmmmmm...the... girl? This should be interesting. What of her, Crabbe?" Tom replied.

"Well, she has potions with me...sir..."

"And...?"

"Well, today, Seamus Finnigan-"

"I do not wish to know the details, boy. If something that occurred that concerns me, then please spit it out." Tom Riddle barked, making the poor boy shake even more.

"She-She did magic without a wand...sir."

"So? Many wizards are known to perform simple spells doing such."

"She-she didn't speak sir."

"Normal as well. Is there anything else, Crabbe? Have you just come to waste my time." He was growing impatient.

"N-No my Lord! There's something else."

Lord Voldemort perked up at this and stared him down.

"Yes?"

"She...was wearing _that_ locket when she performed it. She never takes it off. _And_ it wasn't a simple spell. He stopped someone else from moving. That's strange..isn't it sir?"

"Yes...very strange." Tom Riddle squinted his eyes and petted his snake.

"So..it was useful sir?"

"Quiet! I'm thinking.." Crabbe gulped.

"So...Audrey has come to Hogwarts? Hmm...Interesting. Crabbe?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go fetch Bellatrix. It seems as if the fun has just begun."

Crabbe nodded briefly before running out of the room.

And Tom Riddle turned to his snake and said in her native tongue,

"My dear, Nagini we have a problem. Audrey..Lestrange has been added to our list of problems. She needs to die." He cackled.

"And I know just the student at Hogwarts to do it."

**A/N: And Fin! I know this chapter's kind of short, so sorry. I actually have the entire story planned out right now. The Elder Locket will be divided into two parts: one during the half-blood prince; and one during the deathly hallows. I'm not sure if I'll post them as two different stories or not. But, I know part 1 will be about 12 chapters long.**

**BTW, Professor "Cantos" is the music teacher at Hogwarts in my world. "Cantos" literally translates into "Melody" in Latin.**

**I made a flickr (I'M ADVANCING MY TECHNOLOGICAL-NESS..EHH...) **

**But the links won't show up in the story. IDK why but fanfiction won't let me. It's being stewpid.**

**Check my profile for the links please :)**

**Thank you for reading. R&R (if you want to) And you know that flames are accepted.**

**-WBTL**

**P.S. After all, how can you improve without them? (You thought I forgot that part, didn't you ;) )**

**NEXT CHAPTER WRITEN & UP ASAP! I PROMISE IT'S GOING TO BE MORE INTERESTING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, Bloody Hell

**A/N Why hello there, readers! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry about the wait but I kinda lost inspiration for a while. Meh. Oh well.**

**I don't feel like doing mental-hour todayy so NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. GAH. STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE JK ROWLING AND YOUR LAWYERS! ;(**

**Harry: It's alright.**

**WBTL: GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW.**

**Ron: Sorry mate, but you don't have a choice. We're in your mind.**

**WBTL: MAKE IT STOP!**

***Draco hits WBTL in the back of her head and makes her go unconscious***

**Draco: *rolls eyes* So overdramatic. Here's Chapter 4, but I don't rlly like it...**

**Audrey: ...fine then.**

**Draco: :|**

**Audrey: :\**

**Chapter 4: Oh, Bloody Hell.**

_Daffodil's POV:_

_It was mid-June, and all three children were bored out of their minds._

_But, why? It was Summer! They should have been running around outside and laughing to their heart's content._

_Instead, they were locked up inside under strict orders from their guardians._

_Though the three children had very diverse personalities, they seemed to get along quite well._

_One was a witty, young, blond boy. From a rich, pure-blood family and destined for greatness. _

_Another, the son of a beautiful witch that married seven times, with each husband mysteriously disappearing. And though he pretended to be cool and indifferent, he had a great heart and cared for his loved ones dearly._

_And lastly, a stunning black-haired girl with a stubborn and quirky personality that extremely differed from that of her mother and father._

_No POV:_

_Audrey huffed out a big huff of air._

"_I'm BORED." She was walking in circles inside the library of Malfoy Manor, while balancing quite a thick book on her head._

_Blaise was sitting on a luxurious, green armchair nearby and reading what seemed to be an interesting book, seeing as he wouldn't talk his eyes off of it._

_Blaise looked up._

"_Audrey, we're in a _library._ Read a book, you dimbo!" He intended it to be an insult, but couldn't help but chuckling at the girl's odd behavior._

_Audrey pouted._

"_But books are boring! Can't we play tag outside?" She whined as she added another book on top of her head._

"_No. We could play wizard's chess." He replied without looking up from the book._

"_But I'll-"_

"_Lose? Most likely, yes." He laughed as he flipped a page. Audrey rolled her eyes before snatching the book out of Blaise's hands._

"_Hey! Mind you, I was reading that!" He exclaimed as he tried to get the book back from her._

_But it was hopeless. Once your possession's had found their way into Audrey's hands, they were gone for good. _

_Audrey placed Blaise's book on top of the other two on her head and began waltzing around the room._

_Blaise raised an eyebrow._

"_What're you doing?"_

"_Practicing the dance Aunt Narcissa taught me." Audrey lifted the edge of her black, frilly skirt and began humming._

"_Are you...humming?"_

"_Why, yes, I am."_

"_God, you must really be bored."_

"_Mock me all you want but _I'm_ not the one who doesn't have a teaspoon of curiosity of where his best friend is." Audrey sang as she continued waltzing._

_Blaise perked up as he suddenly remembered. _

_Draco!_

"_Where's Draco?" He questioned as he followed her further into the library. Audrey continued waltzing._

"_How should I know?"_

"_Because he's your cousin?"_

"_Well, mind you, he isn't a very _good _one. Do you remember what he got me for my ninth birthday?" Audrey snapped but quickly composed herself and continued her graceful dance._

_Blaise laughed. He remembered the look on Audrey's face when she opened the box and found a train ticket. To Azkaban. _

_Draco had gotten smacked in the back of the head for it, and was forced to apologize, though. _

"_Hahaha! Just you wait mister until the day we _both_ get tickets to Azkaban on our birthdays! He'll get tired of you too!"_

"_Whatever you say, Audrey. But where _is_ Draco? If he went outside we'll all get into trouble."_

_Audrey rolled her eyes and stopped waltzing. She took in a big breath of air._

"_DRAAACOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. Blaise covered his ears._

"_MERLIN'S BEARD AUDREY WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Blaise and Audrey looked up and saw a drowsy Draco coming down the stairs from the second story of the library._

"_Found him." Audrey rolled her eyes and put _another_ book on her head and began walking around. Blaise looked at Draco._

"_You were sleeping?"_

"_I wish. But I couldn't sleep a wink with all the noise you lot were making." He grumbled. Blaise smiled a half-smile._

"_What do you want to do?" He asked. Draco raised an eyebrow._

"_Wizard's chess?"_

"_That's for two people."_

"_Fine then. Read?"_

"_No!" Audrey replied from the other side of the library. Draco sighed._

"_Well we can't go outside. There's not much to do."_

"_We could play hide and seek." Audrey offered as she continued balancing books on her head._

"_What are you, four?"_

"_It was only a suggestion."_

"_Not a very good one. Do you have any others?"_

"_Mmm...Truth or Dare?" Audrey walked over to them. Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Audrey gave them both a dark glare._

"_That's even worse."_

"_Why not? It could be fun!"_

"_No, Audrey."_

"_Oh, come on. Blaise?" She looked at him for help. Draco shot him a glare. Blaise gulped._

"_I...guess...we could play a round or two." Audrey smirked in triumph as she sat down on an armchair._

"_Alright...Draco. Truth or Dare?" She questioned._

"_Why do you get to go first? And why me?"_

"_Stop complaining. Truth or Dare."_

"_Fine...dare." No way was he spilling any secrets._

"_I dare you...to steal Uncle Luscious's staff." She had a mischievous look on her face. Draco went pale._

"_I refuse. Pick another dare."_

"_It doesn't work that way."_

"_Too bad. Pick another one. Never mind then, it's my turn." Draco grumbled. Audrey sat back in her armchair with a look of disappointment on her face._

"_Audrey...Truth or Dare." Draco asked with his signature smirk. Audrey raised an eyebrow._

"_..Truth." She replied. I smiled._

"_True or False: Your mother has recommended you for Azkaban." Audrey's eyes grew wide in horror._

"_WHAT KIND OF A STATEMENT IS THAT? OF COURSE FALSE, YOU TWAT." She huffed._

"_Why so defensive?"_

"_DRACO-"_

"_Enough!" Audrey and Draco turned to look at a frustrated Blaise. _

"_It's my turn. Truth or Dare, Draco." Draco raised an eyebrow._

"_Dare...but don't you even think about-"_

"_You won't back out of it?" Blaise interrupted him. Draco squinted his eyes._

"_It depends what it is."_

"_You can't. You backed out of the last one. Swear your won't."_

"_OKAY, okay. I swear I won't back out of this dare. Merlin's Beard, Blaise!" Draco stared at him with a bewildered look on his face._

"_I dare you to kiss Audrey."_

_A few moments of silence passed. Draco stood with his mouth hanging wide open, Blaise stood with a smirk, and Audrey had a shocked expression on her face._

_Draco and Audrey then began to protest._

"_No backing out! You swore on it, Draco!"_

"_Maybe _he_ did, but I didn't!" Audrey whined. Blaise waved it away._

"_The sooner you get it over with, the better, Draco." Draco gulped._

_Audrey had a facial expression that read _you aren't honestly going to do it, are you?

_And at that moment with both Draco and Audrey's hearts pounding at a hundred miles per hour, Draco leaned in to kiss Audrey._

_Their soft lips brushed each other ever so slightly-_

_The three children were then ripped out of the scene with a new event to take its place._

_A man with an inhuman face stood, with a snake slithering at his feet. He turned slowly and faced the other person in the room with him._

_They were standing in the middle of Professor Dumbledore's Office._

_The inhuman man had turned to face Professor Dumbledore, and shot the third and deadliest unforgivable curse at him._

_Except the spell caster was now a 16 year-old Draco Malfoy with an inhuman face that matched that of the other man-Tom Riddle._

_Albus Dumbledore fell to floor with an uncharacteristic screech._

_Draco Malfoy walked over to the fallen body of Albus Dumbledore._

_Except it wasn't Albus Dumbledore anymore. It was a petrified Audrey Wright._

_Then, it less than a heartbeat, a snake slithered out of the girl's robes and jumped towards Draco Malfoy's face, with its venomous fangs ready for att- _

Draco's POV:

I woke up with my heart pounding in my chest and my bed sheets twisted in a mess around my body. I sat there for a couple of moments and just processed what I had just re-lived.

That memory was from nearly six years ago, but it had never crossed my mind once since the day it happened. Audrey had been completely wiped from my mind.

And yet, there I was, my heart pounding just as fast as it had six years ago.

I swung my feet off the bed and recalled the second dream. Nightmare.

I'd had dreams like that before, but this time...it was different. They were getting worse.

Which brought me to another topic I had forgotten...Audrey's mysterious locket.

I stood up and dressed, before taking the apple I had placed on my suitcase and heading out of Slytherin Dungeon.

The Room of Requirement hadn't changed at all. It was still cluttered with junk and useless things that wanderers had stored when they stumbled upon this interesting place.

But I was looking for something specific. Something that I needed. Something-

I stopped walking and noticed a giant sheet draped over an oddly-shaped object. I went up and pulled the sheet off.

_Ahah._

The Vanishing Cabinet.

Audrey POV:

Professor Dumbledore hadn't bothered me since our last meeting when one of his books almost "accidentally" smacked me in the head.

I didn't mind at all. It was a lot easier to remain in the shadows and be unnoticed-considering my situation. Still, that was also quite impractical considering the fact that first years almost ate me alive while asking for autographs and pictures in the corridors.

I chuckled a bit as I entered my next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Making my way through the slim rows and finding a desk, I noticed how dull and depressing the room looked.

_Right...Sniffles is teaching this class._ I thought.

A few moments went by without the appearance of our _professor_ so I used this to my advantage and whipped out my song writing book.

I spent the next few minutes tapping my foot and scribbling notes down on the sheet.

I was so absorbed I didn't realize that someone was hovering over me.

"Miss Wright..." I nearly jumped out of my seat. _Merlin's beard!_ Snape stood with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. "Your lack of participation is not appreciated in this class. If I catch you doing...extra-curricular activities again, ten points will be taken from Slytherin. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a monotone voice. I nodded slowly and slipped the notebook back into my backpack.

"Good...As you all know I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." He began as he crossed his arms behind his back and made his way towards the front of the room. "My methods of teaching this matter differ from that of your previous instructors but I ensure you will make your transition quickly and without hesitation." Snape continued. I raised an eyebrow.

_Well, isn't he a ray of sunshine..._

"This class is a double-class so it includes students of Slytherin..." He looked towards one side of the class.. "And Gryffindor." He looked coldly at the other half.

"For this reason, Professor Dumbledore has decided to try a new method of teaching this year." He made a pause as if to prepare us for what he was going to say next.

"All students will have a partner they will do all activities with from the _other_ house-" Before Sniffles even had a chance to finish shouts of protest filled the room. They were all very nice and pleasant things such as:

_I don't want to be paired with a bloody SLYTHERIN! They're all assholes!_

_Wait till my Father hears about this! A high-blooded Slytherin being paired with a FILTHY Gryffindor. _

Oh, there where much meaner things said of course. But I believe those were the ones closest to being rated...teen.

"Enough." Sniffles snapped. The yelling soon began to die out. "These are the rules and they won't be changed. Your partners have already been picked. When I call your name, find your partner and SIT. DOWN." Snape rolled his eyes and walked over to the first row of desks.

"Zabini. Patil." He began. Blaise groaned and I snorted and tried my hardest not to laugh.

_Oh, this was going to be good..._

"Crabbe. Thomas." The boy who seemed to be Thomas **(A/N: That's Dean!) **cursed rather loudly and walking sluggishly to his seat.

"Parkinson. Weasley." Ginger mumbled something along the lines of _bloody_ _hell..._ before falling into a chair.

"Longbottom. Greengrass."

The professor continued for a while: calling out more names while students cursed and yelled and even...prayed.

"Malfoy-"

I immediately perked up. I noticed that Potter had eyes the size of golf balls and he appeared to be mumbling something...a prayer?

"Finnigan." Finnigan, also known as the boy who had almost blown my cover, mind you, yelled out a curse so loud he was rewarded with a smack on the back of the head by our Professor.

"Wright..."

I looked up at the Professor.

"Potter."

My eyes wandered the room and stopped at Potter and our eyes locked for an instant before we both got up and strode over to our assigned table.

Sniffles called out a few other names before walking up to the pedestal near his desk.

"These will be your _permanent_ partners for the rest of the year. There will be no changes under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned, his eyes darting across the room.

"Good. Open up your books to page-"

"Sir?" A voice ran out. I turned and looked at the mud-blood genius from my potions class. She was a bit annoying. Sniffles sighed dramatically.

"Yes...Miss Granger?" He seemed to be forcing the words out of his mouth.

"What exactly will we be doing with our...partners?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust and she turned to face Goyle, who smirked at her.

"Your inquisitiveness and curiosity never seem to come to an end, do they? If you must ask, all your assignments shall be down together. This includes daily assignments, projects, along with all the other things we do in class. Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?" Snape replied, grimly. Granger lowered her head and nodded curtly.

"Good. _Now,_ open up your books to page 74 and begin taking notes." Other students in the class began to moan as they slowly began to take out their books and begin reading.

I began reading as well, but I slowly drifted off and began to stare at Potter.

Oh, don't give me that look. Not_ that_ way.

Just out of mere curiosity.

Being so up close to made me notice how tense he was, seeing as veins in his neck popped every once in a while.

Which also made me begin to think about his past. In some aspects, it matched mine.

For one thing, we both were born with something we didn't want.

Him...being the "Chosen One"

Me...

"Umm...Audrey, is it? Can I help you?" I blinked a couple of times before coming to back to the real world. My cheeks darkened a bit once I realized I had been staring at him.

"Oh..erm..no. I just...I was..ermm...I'm Audrey. Nice to meet you." I whispered and mentally slapped myself for stumbling on a reply. He smiled a crooked smile before returning the gesture.

"Nice to meet you, too. But this isn't the first time we ran into each other." He murmured back, looking up at the Professor to make sure he wasn't close enough to catch us. I smiled too.

"But that was quite an awkward account, if I do say so myself. You seem pretty close to the Headmaster." I raised an eyebrow before quickly darting my eyes back down towards my book when I noticed Sniffles looking our way.

"Erm...I guess." Was all he said, before clearing his throat and beginning to take notes.

_Oh, bloody hell I forgot we had to do that..._

I quickly began writing as well.

A few moments of silence passed. But I wasn't through. I needed to know more about Potter if I was going to have to trust him.

"Ermm..Harry, right?" I questioned, he nodded and continued to write down some notes. "So...I've heard you're the Chosen One?" I eased the topic into the conversation.

The veins in his neck popped again. I jerked away from him, wondering if I had said something wrong.

"Umm..yeah. That's what they're calling me, isn't it?" He said bitterly, but I knew it wasn't an attack targeted at me. It was targeted at...him.

I nodded slowly and went back to taking notes.

After a few moments, he nudged me and I looked up.

"Malfoy...is he a friend of yours?" He asked. I blinked a couple of times and furrowed my eyebrows.

_Malfoy? As in Draco?_

"Not really...why do you ask?"

"He's staring at you. I thought it was at me at first, but apparently not." He informed me, before returning to his note taking.

I slowly turned my head towards the other side of the classroom and found none other than Draco Malfoy staring right at me.

Time slowed down, seeing as neither one of us was breaking eye contact. My glare was a confused and curious one...

And his...as if he was trying to stare my information and secrets right out of me.

Then I realized something.

He wasn't staring right at _me._

He was staring at my locket.

Draco's POV:

Millions of thoughts were running through my head that day. For instance, how was I going to mend that bloody vanishing cabinet? Or what can of magic was Audrey's locket?

Students around me groaned when Snape announced Dumbledore's _idea_. I snickered.

_What a lovely way to get students to get along..._

"Malfoy..." I slowly raised my head in a bored fashion. I honestly didn't care who my partner was. As long as it wasn't Mud-blood Granger. Or Weaselbee.

Or Potter. _Especially_ Potter.

"Finnigan." I sighed and picked up my books. _Finnigan, eh?_ I chuckled. He was a nitwit who didn't have a tablespoon of intelligence but I guess I couldn't complain when I _could_ have had my _ol' pal _Potter as my partner.

"Wright. Potter." My eyes grew wide as I turned my head and stared across the room. Potter and she shared some could of telepathic "moment" before moving to sit next to each other.

"Good." Snape seemed to have been insulting Granger. I honestly wasn't paying attention. "_Now, _open up your books to page 74 and begin taking notes." Snape instructed, seeming to be bored out of his mind as well.

I flipped my book to page 74 and after reading the first sentence, I was too bored and uninterested to read the rest.

I slowly switched my gaze to Audrey, who was currently whispering something to Potter.

I don't know why I did it, but I continued staring at her.

_Now that I really look at her, she looks a lot different then she did five years ago..._

I furrowed my eyebrows and began taking her in detail.

How her curly hair flowed perfectly around the frame of her face, which had a perfect structure, I might add. She still had those piercing blue eyes that contrasted her entire appearance and that cute little nose that my mother used to squeal at for its _adorableness._

That was about when I felt someone watching me and realized that Potter had begun staring at _me_ with a confused look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and switched my gaze back onto Audrey.

In less that a heartbeat she flipped her hair and turned to face me. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

I couldn't stop staring at her, for some stupid reason.

Then, I noticed something shimmer around her neck. Remembrance hit me as I realized why Audrey had left me speechless and confused in the first place.

_There it is. Her locket._

I guess she caught me staring at it because her eyes grew wide and then she immediately flipped her hair again and speedily began taking more notes.

I raised an eyebrow.

_What was she afraid of? What was so important about that bloody locket? _

_Why did it stop Finnigan from falling?_

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that this is a _class_ where you do school work. Your assignment is not plastered onto Miss Wright's face so I see no reason you should be staring over there." Snape spoke in his monotone voice, a few feet away from my desk.

He didn't say it loud enough for Audrey to hear, though. I only earned a few snickers from people sitting around me, including Blaise.

The hour seemed to take a lifetime to get by. I looked up at the clock every second to see if our class period was over.

"When you have finished the assignment you may give your parchments to me and leave." I scrambled out of my seat and threw my notebook into Snape's hands.

He cursed a couple of times and began scolding me but I ignored him. I was in too big of a rush to care about those kinds of things, anyways.

I then made my way out of the class and down the hall, searching for a certain blue-eyed girl.

Audrey POV:

Class was a bore, unfortunately. My private instructors had always made Defense Against the Dark Arts seem like a lot of fun so I had had high expectations for Hogwarts.

I sighed as I made my way down the hall and towards Slytherin Dungeon.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come to Hogwarts." I stopped in my tracks but didn't bother to turn around to identify the speaker. I already knew who it was.

I tried to hide the smile that was sneaking up on my face.

_This was going to be an interesting conversation._

The corridor was nearly empty now, but some stragglers were still sluggishly on their way to their houses.

I composed myself and exchanged my current expression for an emotionless one. Then, I turned to face him.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Draco Malfoy. I'm oh so pleased to make your acquaintance, fellow student." I replied, teasingly before lifting the edge of my robe and performing a playful curtsy.

He smirked his signature smirk.

"I'm sure we know each other too well for the formalities, don't you think...Audrey?" A shiver went up my spine when he said my name. It felt so foreign when it came from his lips. He casually straightened his robe and walked over to me.

"I guess you're right. But I'm still shocked you've taken time out of your stressed schedule to talk to me. What's the occasion?" I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Draco's current playful mask was swapped for a cold one. I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes.

"No occasion. But it may interest you to know that _he_ knows you're here." Draco whispered, trying to ease that statement into the conversation.

My entire body went numb. It felt as if a black hole was swallowing me.

_He knows...he knows...he knows..._

I straightened my back. I was _not_ going to let him think I had a weak point. Not so soon. We'd barely exchanged five sentences and I was already giving away information!

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Malfoy, but I have no interest in that matter what-so-ever. I've come to Hogwarts for a completely different reason." He winced at the mention of his surname.

I smirked and spun on my heel before beginning to make my way down the hall.

But before turning a corner, I stopped.

"Oh, and by the way, don't worry. My arrival has absolutely _nothing_ to do with your task. Good day, Draco." I snickered before finally turning the corner, not bothering to look back and see the horrified look on his face.

After all, I knew him too well, didn't I?

Draco's POV:

I stood in the hallway in the same exact spot even after Audrey left. It took me a couple of moments to process everything. And a billion more questions popped in my head.

_How did she know about my task?_

_Who told her?_

_Why is she being so formal?_

_Why does she hate me?_

_Why didn't I mention her locket?_

And the question and baffled me the most:

_Why is she here?_

Discouraged, annoyed, and grim, I began making my way towards the Slytherin Dungeons, as well.

I wasn't through with her.

And secretly, I didn't want to be.

**A/N: *Fanfare music* IT'S FINALLY DONE! CHAPTER 4 IS FINISHED! I apologize for the wait once again :\ . You know writers and their lazywriteritis, right?**

**Next chapter to be written and up ASAP! (PSST Voldi&Company are in it xD)**

**Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for anyone who reviews!**

**Flames are accepted, as always. Because-**

**Entire Harry Potter Cast+ Audrey: HOW CAN YOU IMPROVE WITHOUT THEM. WE GET IT! WE GET IT! GOD!**

**WBTL:Sorry...ehehh...**

**-WBTL**


	5. Chapter 5: Apples, Anyone?

**A/N: Normally I'm not really that desperate of people reading these things, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the author's note at the end. PLEASE :O**

**Oh, and [insert disclaimer here] (I didn't feel like writing it out...)**

**Enjoy, readers! :)**

**Chapter 5: Apples, Anyone?**

**Narrator:**

**Dear Readers,**

This is your narrator and storyteller, Daffodil, and I have some interesting news. I have recently been informed of something quite...amusing. Many of my lovely readers have started to think that this story is long and boring and that I need to get to the point.

Well, it is my mission to satisfy all of my readers, so here I go:

Audrey comes to Hogwarts.

Everyone discovers what the locket actually does.

Audrey dies.

Now, that wasn't very satisfying, was it?

You didn't learn anything, the characters didn't change a bloody bit, and now you're all screaming your heads off and calling me a ferret because I ruined the ending and told you that Audrey dies.

So, my dear readers please do not explode out of boredom. I promise you by the feathers of my quill that this story will keep you captivated. Just allow it to tell itself one page at a time.

After all, wasn't Harry's adventure a few hundred pages long?

**Your Narrator and Story Teller,**

Daffodil Longbottom;

Chief Editor of the Quibbler;

Daugher of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

P.S. Did you really think I'd give away the ending just like that? I wasn't lying, but there's more to the story than that. :) Adieu, for now.

Audery's POV:

The next few weeks of classes were a blur. I didn't really pay attention that much in class, seeing as most of the stuff I had already learned in my lessons.

And yes, of course I had fallen asleep in class a couple of times and was rewarded with a lovely detention and was forced to cancel my recording sessions which angered my agent, but oh well. Not my fault the bloody teacher won't live a little.

My mind traveled back to my conversation with Draco a couple of times. Honestly, I hadn't understood the purpose of it.

Plus, why was he surprised that I knew about his task? It was a bit obvious that his _cousin_ would be find out sooner of later considering the fact that nearly all the Death Eaters knew now.

I snorted as I continued walking down the hall towards the dining hall, where a fulfilling and nutritious lunch awaited me.

"Oh, there she is! AUUUUUDDYYYYYYYYY"

I tripped over my feet and threw up a bit in my mouth once I heard that unfortunately familiar voice.

I then collected myself and slowly turned to face the speaker.

I was faced with a bubbly and bursting Lavender Brown, who was currently jumping up and down and sporting the same hairdo that she had during our Potions class a couple of weeks back. I tried to put on a fake smile.

"Yes...Lavender?" She squealed at the mention of her name and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just still can't believe you're actually going to this school. I mean, it was just like when Harry came but you know Harry had a bit of a depressing background and he isn't as nearly as good looking as his friend-oh! AUDDY? AUUDDYY?"

After Lavender began rumbling on and on and going off into her own fantasy world I rolled my eyes and spun on my heel, and then continued my trip to the Great Hall.

"WAIIITTT!" She sang as she ran towards me and grabbed my arm. I let out the most dramatic sigh I could before I faced her again.

"What? What is it? Can't it wait until after lunch?" I whined. Mind you, I was hungry. It was a lot of work bouncing back and forth between school, music lessons, concert practice, and recording sessions. Some nights I would be lucky to get four hours of sleep.

My eyelids were already beginning to droop and I had to yield a yawn from escaping my mouth every five seconds. It was bloody hard, to sum it up.

"Are you going to join the Quidditch team?" She pestered. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off. "Because I heard from insiders that you're really good at flying on a broomstick!"

"Well, Actually I..um-"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Quidditch? Didn't you hear about it in the Muggle World? Well I heard-"

_Oh. My. God._

"Anyways, I'm not trying out, but you should try out for seeker even though Harry Potter is seeker on the Gryffindor Team and EVERYONE knows Harry Potter is a fantastic seeker."

I closed my eyes and began taking in deep breaths, resisting the urge to rip off her pretty little head.

"Well, I think you better go tryout soon because-"

"Lavender, leave the poor girl alone." I felt an angel choir singing in my mind the minute Lavender shut her trap.

I turned my head and looked for my savior, and saw a girl coming towards us. I had seen her a couple of times before in a few of my double classes. Most likely in Gryffindor. She had a dark skin tone, too so I presumed she was from India.

"Oh, Parvarti! I was just talking to Auddy! We're the best of friends, but second to you and me, of course!" Lavender giggled as she swayed back and forth. The girl named Parvarti snorted and tried not to laugh when she saw the disgusted look on my face.

"Tell her, Parvarti! It says all of magazines and tablets in the Wizarding World that she's the number one girl Quidditch player in England!" Lavender whined as she tugged on Parvarti's sleeve. Parvarti stared at her.

"Those are just tablets, Lavender. They could be made up, you know." She glanced at me and I swallowed.

"Well, are they true, Auddy?" Lavender asked, impatiently. I opened my mouth but no words came out...at first.

"Well...erm...I do fly...a bit." I replied, nervously. Lavender's eyes grew wide as she launched herself on me again.

"See, Parvarti? She _is_ amazing! Tell her, tell her!" Parvarti chuckled at Lavender's odd, preppy behavior.

"Well, if you really are good at it and you like playing, you _should_ try out for the Slytherin team. Malfoy's not playing this year so the seeker position is open." She pointed out. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Draco? Draco still plays Quidditch? After all these years?" I blurted out, forgetting that no one knew the Draco and I knew each other since we were young. Parvarti had a bewildered expression plastered on her face. I cursed under my breath.

_Honestly, Audrey. Do you _ever_ think before you speak?_

"But I should warn you that Urquhart never takes girls on the team." I stared at Parvarti with a strange look on my face.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, you should ask the captain. But I think he thinks that girls can't play Quidditch."

"WHAT? RUBBISH! A girl can play Qudditch just as blooming well as boys can!" I huffed before shoving Lavender off of me and marching down the hall, determined to prove that a girl could play just as good as a boy can, or even better!

No POV:

No girl had ever made the Slytherin team.

Only 2 girls had tried out for the team in the last decade.

So, you can imagine the kinds of looks that were exhibited as Audrey Wright, one of the most famous people in wizarding world currently, walked into the Quidditch field.

Oh, yes there were lots of people staring. But not only because she was a girl. But because she already had a broomstick. And not just any broomstick.

A Firebolt. And only one other person in all of Hogwarts had that broom, and he was currently captain of the Gryffindor team.

Audrey took in a big breath of air as she continued through the field and ignored all the people staring at her.

_Of course the_ other_ houses had girls on their teams. Just my bloody luck that I get put in the only sexist house! _Audrey grumbled mentally as she stopped a couple of feet away from the rest of the Slytherins who were trying out.

"This team will only take the finest, most excelled, and of course, richest and purest of blood. Understand right now that everything I say goes, or leave right now." A boy snickered.

Audrey stood on her tippy-toes to see the speaker.

_Probably Ulquhart._

"Good. Now step forward if-" Ulquhart stopped, and Audrey noticed that he had finally recognized her existence.

"Well, well, well. Look who's trying out for the Slytherin team."

Ulquhart snickered as he pushed past the rest of the Slytherins and stopped in front of Audrey. Audrey answered him with a sour expression, and tightened her grip on the broom.

"Is that a crime? Last time I checked I was in Slytherin and Quidditch is open to _all_ students." Audrey smirked and the other Slytherins smirked at the Captain. Ulquhart chuckled.

"Yes, but you do know that you are a girl, Miss Wright. An _extremely_ dishy one-" He paused as he started undressing Audrey with his eyes. "But a girl, nonetheless." Audrey snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"I appreciate that you find me attractive, Mr. Ulquhart but I did not come to these tryouts to get in bed with desperate, young men who will bed any slut or whore. So if you please, I'd like to _actually_ tryout." She replied wittily back. Some Slytherins laughed at Ulquhart as Audrey shot him another sour look.

Ulquhart chuckled and shook his head.

"Very well, Miss Wright. We _are _short a seeker since Malfoy isn't playing this year. But, first...a question. Are you pure-blooded, half-blooded, or are you a..._mud-blood._" He shivered as he said the last word.

"That's none of your business, now is it? So mind your own beeswax and actually get on to the Qudditch part of your tryouts, _captain._" Audrey's voice was dripping with sarcasm at the end of her sentence.

Ulquhart raised an eyebrow before turning around and walking away.

A couple of moments later, he came back carrying a medium-sized old, brown box.

He then looked up at me.

"As you wish, Miss Wright. You only have to do one thing to get on this team." He said, playfully. Audrey squinted her eyes, suspiciously.

"And what is that?"

"Catch." He said simply, before smirking and throwing open the lid of the box.

A gold circular object with wings soon whooshed out of the box and into the sky.

Audrey stared at the captain with wide eyes and he smirked.

"I'm counting the seconds. 1,2,3,4..." He continued his cycle of numbers as Audrey cursed, jumped on her brown , and pushed against the ground to fly up.

She was up in the air within seconds and quickly began looking for the snitch.

Audrey's POV:

Here's something you may not know about me.

When I was a little girl, Draco and I used to play Quidditch in the garden of Malfoy Manor.

He always beat me, of course...Unless I played seeker.

I loved the feeling you got every time you flew. I loved how you can look out and see the entire world and really admire the beauty in everything.

And, I always loved racing as fast I could to feel the wind blowing through my hair and tickling my skin. Ergo, I loved playing seeker.

Now, that I have given my background story, let me return to the actual story.

I immediately spotted the snitch less than a second later and quickly began swarming towards it.

NO Pov:

The Slytherins stared in awe as Audrey swarmed across the field, seeming to be faster than the speed of light.

All the other houses stopped and stared at the phenomenon that was Audrey Wright. Even Harry Potter stopped and stared with his mouth wide open.

Ulquhart's face immediately dropped and the other Slytherins began snickering at him for being...well...owned.

"Merlin's beard, that girl is fast!" Yelped Vaisey, one of the Slytherins trying out.

And, in the back of the group, stood a giddily smiling Blaise Zabini, as she watched Audrey race back and forth so quickly that the human eye could barely catch her movements.

_You haven't changed at all, have you, Audrey?_ Blaise thought, shaking his head and smiling. _Quidditch was always the only thing you and Draco _both_ loved playing and were _both_ actually good at._

In less than ten seconds later, Audrey floated smoothly down through the sky on her broomstick.

She was sitting on her broom like any girl would sit like on a horse, with her legs crossed her body turned sideways, and she was twirling the snitch in between her fingers.

Audrey jumped off the broom before it reached the ground. She felt extremely satisfied with herself as she dropped the snitch back into Ulquhart's hands.

Ulquhart stood with his mouth still hanging wide open, but quickly composed himself and looked back up at her.

Even though she had been racing around like a maniac on her broom a couple of seconds ago, Audrey was perfectly collected. Not a strand of hair was out of place, and her robes weren't creased or wrinkled at all.

"Well?"

"Well...seeing as we have no other seeker..."

"So?"

"So...we have no choice..."

"But to?"

"But to...put you on the team as the first ever...Slytherin girl to make the Slytherin team. Congratulations." Ulquhart replied, bitterly. Audrey smiled and curtsied at him before turning and acknowledging the rest of the group, whom quickly bowed back at her.

Audrey pushed past the Slytherins, but stopped at Blaise.

The two of them stared at each other, both with no expression shown on their faces, but if you looked into their eyes you could see that they were reliving some sort of a comical moment from their past.

Blaise was the first to break his poker face when he smiled. And Audrey smiled back.

"Miss...Wright." He said, before bowing in front of her. Audrey smiled before curtsying back.

"Mister...Zabini." She then quickly tried to compose herself but failed as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

And with that, she quickly pushed past Blaise and ran back to Hogwarts Castle.

And boy, now she had something to brag out.

Audrey Wright: The first girl to _ever_ make it on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Audrey chuckled and shook her head. She could see the highlights in the Daily Prophet now. She then thought:

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

Draco's POV:

"_Did you hear the news? Audrey Wright got on the Slytherin Qudditch team!"_

"_You're barking! No way! They never let girls on the team!"_

"_I heard she's taking Draco Malfoy's position as seeker!"_

"_I heard she's as fast as lightning!"_

"_I heard she was even faster than Harry Potter! A legend!"_

I kept my entire figure composed as I walked down the corridor to the Slytherin Common room.

People were whispering and gossiping about the Quidditch tryouts. Not that I cared.

Don't get me wrong, I loved and _still_ love Quidditch. But I was forced to skip tryouts and not join the team that year because it would get in the way of my mission.

Sometimes I wish he had chosen someone else.

I snorted as I turned the corner and started going down the staircase.

_So, Audrey still plays Quiddich? Even though she lived with muggles?_ I thought as I stepped onto another moving staircase. It was a curious thing, and even though I shouldn't, I really wanted to see how good she truly was. All of the rumors and gossip were starting to make my head hurt.

"Hogsmeade! Any students wishing to go to Hogsmeade please head to the front of the school!" McGonagall's annoying voice rang out as frivolous third years ran past me excitedly.

I snorted. Hogsmeade. Such a waste of time. Sure, it was fun to go and pick on the third years in the past, but now it was just childish. I slowly turned and saw McGonagall coming towards me. I raised an eyebrow, but then stared at her with a mask of indifference.

"Yes, Professor?" I said, trying hard to not make the response sound sarcastic.

"An owl came for you today. Professor Dumbledore has told me to pass it onto you." She then took out an envelope with the "Malfoy Family" seal on it and handed it to me.

I nodded my head, refusing to thank her at all, and she grumbled a bit at my discourtesy before turning and walking off.

I then opened the letter and began reading its contents. When I reached the bottom, I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh.

_Looks like I'm going to Hogsmeade, after all._

Audrey's POV:

When I stepped out of the recording studio, I closed my eyes and stretched my arms as much as I could. Oh, it felt wonderful to _finally _to be just _done_ and not having to think about what was next on my schedule.

I turned and waved goodbye to William Collins: my agent/music teacher/closest thing I ever had to a father.

When I came to the Wizarding world, I had insisted that my music instructor and agent be a muggle born. I wanted someone who understood my perspective of music- from a muggle's point of view. And Will was just the man I needed.

Will was currently stacking up some papers, but smiled and waved back and me before continuing his work.

I spun on my heel and turned away from the door and started walking through the streets of Hogsmeade.

Oh, Hogsmeade. When I was little, I'd heard stories about how it was a wonderland filled with candy shops and clothing stores with gowns and robes that made you feel like a princess. I had always dreamed and looked forward to coming here for the first time in my third year.

I snorted. _Reality sure is a funny thing._

I then decided to head towards the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer, seeing as I hadn't had one in the longest of time.

With my hands in my pockets and the street all to myself, I began humming and swaying side to side as I headed towards my destination.

I then turned the corner and yelped out in surprise as someone grabbed me and spun me into an alley with their them. I stumbled a bit and quickly prepared myself for combat but found myself faced with none other than Draco Malfoy.

I raised an eyebrow at his un-Draco-like behavior.

"Can I help you? Or is snatching girls in the middle of the street what you do in your spare time?" I grumbled as I collected myself. Draco remained emotionless as if my sarcastic comment didn't affect him at all. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something else that I deemed clever, but he cut me off.

"He wants to see you." Was all he said. I squinted my eyes in confusion but then slowly caught on to who he was talking about. My body went stiff.

"Why?" Was all I got out.

"How should I know? I don't give the orders, I distribute them." He said in a bitter voice, implying that he hated being the messenger. I furrowed my eyebrows as a mask of anger emerged on my face.

"Well, you can tell him to reinstate that order because there's no bloody way I am meeting with _him_. He's had 5 bloody years to speak to me and he chooses now of all times?" I snapped before pushing past Draco and walking onto the street. He then grabbed my arm again and I turned to look at him with a look of fury.

"He's not _asking_ for your input, Audrey." He said simply, and my fury soon began dying down. I then looked at the ground and thought for a moment, before reaching under my jacket and clutching my locket. I looked up.

"Fine." Draco's facial expression then softened as he offered me his arm, and I inferred that he knew how to apparate. I took it.

As we arrived in front of the gate of Malfoy Manor, I took in a breath of air.

There was no going back now.

No POV:

No sounds were heard in Malfoy Manor.

To an outsider, it may have seen abandoned.

But to an insider, they knew better.

A large, mahogany table stood in the den with men and woman with darkly colored clothes sitting around it.

Their expressions seemed frightful-crazed, sadistic, cruel, hard, cold-even barking mad.

Almost every chair was filled.

However, the chair at the front of the table remained empty.

The magnificent doors to the drawing room were then thrown open, and all heads turned to face Draco Malfoy, who then stepped aside and Audrey Wright came into view.

Murmuring and whispering then soon began to fill the room as Audrey walked in.

And Bellatrix Lestrange stiffened with a look of utter and complete repulsion on her face.

Audrey then mustered up the best bitter smile she could and curtsied mockingly in front of all the Death Eaters. She then cleared her throat and prepared herself internally for what was about to happen.

"Well, it seems to be as if you all believe that I can be summoned without my consent." She began as she circled around the room. Death Eaters stared at her in confusion, not at all expecting what she was doing.

As Draco sat down next to his mother, she whispered into his ear,

"What is she doing?" Her voice was harsh, yet full of fear seeing as she had practically raised the child all by herself.

Draco shrugged but did not remove his eyes from Audrey. He too was baffled by her behavior.

Audrey's lips then formed the shape of the infamous Slytherin smirk that Draco knew all too well. She then reached the edge of the table and ran her hand across _his_ chair.

People gasped as she lightly ran her fingers across the top-and _only_ the top.

Audrey then placed her elbow on the rim of the chair and leaned against it, before lifting her head and looking out at all the Death Eaters.

"If that's what you think, then you are completely and utterly _wrong_. My agenda is far pressurizing and hectic enough without you lot bloody _summoning _me." She huffed as she leaned farther over the chair.

At this point, a couple of Death Eaters stood up and prepared to scold her and punish her for her behavior.

"Someone with a mouth like yours should be taught a lesson. Cru-" Greyback began his curse, but before he could finish he was cut off by a new speaker.

"Don't touch her, Mr. Greyback." Audrey looked up as she saw Snake slither into the room, with his robes twirling at his feet. Another Death Eater named Avery laughed.

"Have a soft spot for her, Severus?" He snickered and a couple of others laughed along with him. Snape then looked at Audrey, but kept and emotionless look on his face.

"Our orders were not to touch her until she _talks_." He emphasized on the last word, before staring her down, as if to try to intimidate her. Audrey squinted her eyes and smiled. She was expecting this.

"Thank you, Snape, but I do not need any of your sympathy or protection. If Mr. Greyback wants to throw spells at me like a madman and be tortured by Baldie later then it's fine with me." She snorted as she fell into _his_ chair, crossing her legs and putting them on the table.

The Death Eaters stared at her with wide eyes, but not one of them responded.

It was when Audrey called upon an apple with magic, and soon began casually eating it in _his_ chair, that Bellatrix Lestrange's tolerance disappeared. She stood up.

"I've had to deal with you for 16 bloody years and I've had _ENOUGH_ you filthy, hideous, blood-traitor!" She then whipped out her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" She screeched as the light flashed across the room.

Draco's eyes grew wide as he jumped out of his chair,as if to go and save her, but his mother's hand found his and squeezed it, along with sending him a look saying _Audrey isn't worth it_.

As the smoke cleared, Draco mentally prepared himself to be face-to-face with his childhood friend's corpse.

But to everyone's shock, there was no corpse.

There, in the same exact spot as she was before the spell was cast, sat Audrey Wright.

Still chewing her apple with a casual look on her face.

With not a single scar on her body.

Bellatrix's eyes engorged as her then proud mask was exchanged for a mask of rage.

"WHAT? WHAT? BLOODY HELL?" She screeched as she threw over her chair and stormed over to Audrey.

"Maybe you missed." Snorted Travers, another Death Eater.

Bellatrix turned to look at him with shaking hands.

"I DID NOT BLOODY MISS!" She then turned to face Audrey, who was almost down to the core of the apple.

"YOU!" She screamed and pointed, as she began storming over there. Audrey slowly looked up, with an extremely irritated and bored look on her face.

"Yes?" Audrey sighed as she shifted a bit on the chair for more comfort.

"You VILE, INSOLENT LITTLE GIR-" Bellatrix reached out to punch Audrey in the face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Audrey sighed as Bellatrix went in for the punch.

But it was too late. Bellatrix's punch zoomed towards Audrey's face, but was stopped when Miss Lestrange went flying back and hit her head on the wall.

Luscious Malfoy's eyes grew wide as he pondered solutions. Answers. ANYTHING.

It was only Draco Malfoy who noticed the one key thing once more: her locket glowed the same color again. Bellatrix's slowly rose off of the ground, as rubble fell from her back and onto the floor. Audrey was still sitting in her chair, now with an apple core twirling in between her fingers.

"HOW?" Bellatrix wheezed. "HOW IN THE WORLD-" She was cut off with the large doors being thrown open again, but this time all of the Death Eaters looked down out of fear and respect.

Bellatrix Lestrange bowed her head down as well and didn't dare continue her brawl with Audrey.

It was only Audrey Wright, who sat with a complete calm, and collected look on her face. A look of utter disrespect to the eye of the beholder.

Who was none other than _him_. Tom Riddle.

Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort glided across the room with the same snake at his feet. He said nothing at first, but after a small silence opened his mouth for speech.

"It seems as if you have all gotten my message regarding this emergency meeting. I apologize if that it was sudden and so uncalled for but it has come to my attention that one of our own has returned." Lord Voldemort then finally laid eyes on Audrey Wright.

Who yawned and continued playing with the apple core in her hands.

An outraged look was plastered onto Voldemort's face, but was quickly exchanged for his tranquil one.

"Miss Wright, you seem very... comfortable." He smoothed as he walked over to her. Audrey shrugged and continued her apple twirling, as if he was of no importance at all. Voldemort's nostrils flared but he continued. "But perhaps you should find a different seat because that one is mine." His eyes turned to slits as he stared her down.

Audrey rolled her eyes dramatically before looking up.

"Does it have your name on it?" She asked. Voldemort blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, does it have your name on it? Because I don't see it. I can sit wherever I want to sit and seeing that this table is full you can get your lazy bum over to the next room and pull over a chair. Mind you, you're not _God_." She spat out, appearing to be annoyed. Voldemort then frowned. He had reached his snapping point.

"I've tried to put up with your impertinent behavior but I am not a saint and I will _not_ stand for this. And it seems to me that you are still lacking in the magical ability department so your birth and existence was a complete and utter waste." He sighed. "But no matter, no matter. I guess I'll just dispose of you myself." He smiled his crooked and twisted smile before stopping a couple feet away from Audrey.

Draco closed his eyes. This was it. Lord Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard in the world. He would kill her. She was dead now.

Lord Voldemort slowly raised his arms, but decided to let her humor him.

"Any last words?" He said, mockingly.

"Yes. Get your face rearranged because no one will come near you with one like that."

"AVADA KEDAVA!" He yelled with a forceful voice, putting the most power he had into the spell.

The spell hit her right on, and smoke arose once again.

The smoke cleared and there sat Audrey's corpse.

Except it wasn't a corpse.

She was alive, twirling the apple core, and unharmed yet again. Bellatrix cackled.

"You SEE? I _DIDN'T_ MISS!" She then turned to Voldemort and bowed her head. "My lord, she was insulting you doing your absence so I shot a spell at her as well and the SAME THING HAPPENED!" She screeched. Voldemort squinted his eyes.

"Silence, Bellatrix." He snapped and she shut up. Voldemort walked closer to Audrey and stared at something familiar.

"I see...that you are still wearing your locket. But you never told me where you got it from?" He eased the sentence in, knowing that he could not touch her no matter how hard he tried.

Audrey smiled and sat up.

"Good observation. It's people like you they need in the Ministry of Magic." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Audrey?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"Where did you get your locket? What does it do?"

Audrey leaned forward and smiled once more.

"_If_ I was in the mood for diverging, which I am not saying I am, why should I tell _you_? You can't touch me."

"I can't kill you. But I can kill _him_." Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy, whose eyes grew wide along with the eyes of his mother and father.

"No!" Narcissa gasped under her breath.

Audrey and Draco then stared at each other for a moment.

And Draco saw something in her eyes. Hesitation. After a moment, she opened her mouth to reply.

"What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Questions for readers: do you think Audrey didn't die? 2. What connection do you there is with the Deathly Hallows? **

**And finally a VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**I love writing this story. I really do. Every time I read it I am satisfied. But I can't tell if anyone else thinks it's good, because no one tells me! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to be that author who only writes for people so know that even if you do not review, I will finish this story anyways but not publish it on Fanfiction. I just want to know if you like it enough for me to continue publishing it. So I will want at least ONE review (ONLY ONE!) Before I update next.**

**Please Understand. Flames are always accepted.**

**You can't improve without them.**

**-WBTL**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fourth Hallow

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, lovely readers! I'd send you cookies as an apology but I can't through the internet so *sends virtual cookie.* Thank you HermioneandMarcus for reviewing every single chapter :)-it means a lot to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other spectacular JK Rowling-inspired things. :*( Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Fourth Hallow**

* * *

><p><em>Previously <em>_on __The __Elder __Locket..._

"_If __I __was __in __the __mood __for __diverging, __which __I __am __not __saying __I __am, __why __should __I __tell __you? __You __can__'__t __touch __me.__"_

"_I can't kill you. But I can kill him." Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy,_

"_What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"_

For an instant, the room went utterly and completely silent.

A few looks were exchanged between a couple of the death eaters, but no one said a word.

It was when Tom Riddle nervously began laughing that the tension immediately broke and the death eaters began cackling along with him.

Audrey Wright let the sage-ish smirk she had been holding back the entire time sneak up onto her lips for a split second, before wiping it away in exchange for her previous bored look.

After a few more moments of hysterical laughter, Tom Riddle turned towards Audrey Wright with a pitiful expression plastered onto his face.

"The Deathly Hallows, is it? An old children's tale, girl! I would have thought that even _you_ would at least know the difference between reality and a fantasy by _now_." He added on bitterly, staring down all the death eaters to make sure they were laughing with him.

Draco Malfoy let out a fake, nervous chuckle when his father began eyeing him.

_The __Deathly __Hallows_? He thought. _It __seems __vaguely __familiar...like __it__'__s __just __in __the __back __of __my __head._ Draco pondered as he scavenged his mind for more information regarding the matter.

Meanwhile, Audrey Wright waited patiently with a raised eyebrow as the laughter began to die down.

When it was completely gone, Audrey let out a big, dramatic sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, if that's what you think then, all right. As the muggles say, ignorance is bliss." She sighed once more, obviously trying to hold back some jeering laughter.

Tom Riddle squinted his eyes as he glided slowly over to wear Audrey sat, a now mystified expression written on his face.

"You dare, girl, play mind games with _me?_ Tell me what you know without the subtitles before I lose my temper and kill this boy!" He roared, thrusting his arm in Draco's direction once more.

But Audrey was ready for the death threat this time. She scoffed before squinting her eyes back at him.

"And what makes you think he has any power over me?" She tried-not wanting to change the subject-just trying to buy herself some time and the upper hand of the situation.

Tom Riddle let out a villainous screech before composing himself and turning back towards her.

"Don't make me laugh, child. I know every single one of your flaws. It's your humanity that shunned you in the first place." He replied, sharply, as his fingers began running across his wand.

Audrey shifted in her chair. The meeting was taking much longer that she hoped it would. It was finally time to take action.

With a theatrical yawn, Audrey stretched her arms and vacated her chair, as she began strolling around the room.

"My humanity, ay? Well, I assure you, Tom, that not a drop of that flows in my veins. And not because of my _family __or __heritage_. But because everyone in this room knows that I currently have the upper-hand of the situation. I urge you to try to tell me otherwise." She began, as she slowly and swiftly made her way over to the dark lord.

Lord Voldemort's nostrils flared, but he said nothing.

_Just __as __I __planned..._Audrey complimented herself mentally before continuing.

"But I will enlighten you anyways. Because I _want_ to." She added, making sure to point out that she was not intimidated by any one person there.

Audrey finally came to a halt about five feet away from Tom Riddle. She then stuck her hand underneath the collar of her robes and pulled out the pendant of her locket.

_The_ locket.

" 'There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.' " Audrey began, citing the story from heart perfectly.

" 'However, these brothers were skilled in the magical arts, so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water.' " Audrey paused, and turned back towards Tom Riddle.

"Surely, you've heard the story?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow. Lord Voldemort gave her a long, flat glare before replying.

"Yes, child. Of course I have. What significance does it have?"

" 'And Death spoke to them. The oldest brother who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. ' " Audrey paused. "The Elder Wand."

" 'The second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from death.'" Audrey stopped once more and looked up at the death eaters. "The Resurrection Stone."

" 'The youngest brother who was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and did not trust death. Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.' " Another pause. "The Invisibility Cloak."

Audrey then finally stopped her tale and stood in front of everyone in the room.

"As you all know, the first and second brothers were stupidly and arrogantly killed, while the third welcomed death openly at an old age. Their three items are known as the Deathly Hallows." Audrey then gripped her locket more tightly, trying to word her next statement as best as she could.

"What you do not know, and what the story fails to mention, is that there was a fourth hallow." Audrey cut off her sentence and looked out across the room, taking in the surprised expressions and bewildered looks.

"Sometime during the bloody passing down of the Elder Wand, a...man received the wand and wanted to fashion something similar to it for his wife. An invincible weapon that was also _feminine_." Audrey worded everything as secretive and unrevealing as she could and quietly thanked whatever supernatural force that watched over the world for not making her mess up.

"And so, thus was the creation of the final hallow. The Elder Locket." Her voice rang out across the room as a bright light flashed off the pendant's blood-red jewel, blinding anyone who happened to be looking at it.

Draco Malfoy smirked. _Of __course. __No __wonder __she __was __always __so __careful._

Audrey Wright bit her lip and looked down a couple of times, which gave off an aura of suspense and anxiety. She quickly covered up her small emotional mishap and turned back to Tom Riddle.

"A weapon that requires no citing of spells and no wand." She whispered as Tom Riddle's eyes grew wide.

Audrey, who was currently less that one foot away from Tom Riddle's face, murmured something only Tom could hear.

"_I __bet __you __wish __you __knew __that __5 __years __ago __when __you __shipped __me __off __eh, __Tom?__"_

And with that, Audrey Wright brushed passed Tom Riddle, leaving the drawing room, and closing the large, magnificent doors behind her.

Leaving a room full of people in awe.

And a dreadful feeling that kept pestering her:

_What __had __she __gotten __herself __into?_

Draco's POV

The magnificent doors slammed loudly back together and an aura of stillness fell upon the room once more.

Voldemort stared at the door with squinted eyes, as if he was contemplating whether or not he should go after her.

After a few more moments of silence, Lord Voldemort slowly turned back towards the table and stared at someone straight in the eye.

_Me_.

"Draco..." His raspy voice rang out, beckoning with his hand for me to come forward.

My eyes grew wide as I switched my gaze to my mother and father.

My mother squeezed my hand and motioned for me to go. My father stared me down and forced me into going.

Apprehensive as I was, I slowly pushed my chair away from the table, starting to make my way towards the dark lord.

I stopped a safe distance a way from him, before slowly parting my lips.

"Yes..m'lord?" The words flowed out of my mouth in an elegant and respectful manner as I tried to put my years of training in elegance to good use.

Lord Voldemort smiled his sadistic smile and slowly glided over towards me, placing a long, filthy hand with uncut fingernails on my shoulder.

I could practically feel myself shaking as I stared at the ground-not daring to look him in the eyes.

_Don__'__t __be __afraid, __Draco_. I teased myself. _He __can __sense __fear._

"You remember your task, don't you?" I nodded quickly but still did not look up at him. I could sense another sinister smile spread across his face as he squeezed my shoulder, leaning in to whisper something in my ear.

"Well, it appears to be that you might be lucky enough to receive another task, m'boy." He then turned towards my father, who also had his head currently hung.

"Oh, Luscious?" He sneered as he grabbed the collar of my shoulder and shoved me towards the table.

I stumbled, but managed to balance myself in time to not hit the table.

My father's eyes grew wide as he slowly looked up.

"Yes, m'lord? He stammered as he composed himself. Voldemort smiled once more.

"You have a lovely niece, my old friend. Has she always been so...strong-willed?" He tested, wording everything as calmly as he could.

My father cleared his throat and opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off.

"Oh, but I suppose she hasn't. Her locket must have changed her foolish ways into more practical ones." Voldemort tapped his chin and turned back towards me.

"Draco...you are quite fond of your cousin?" I blinked. I hadn't been expecting that.

"Erm...she's my _cousin_ m'lord." Was the most honest answer that I could give. He slowly nodded.

"Very well...the girl is too witty and sharp to be taken town physically. But no matter...she is a young girl, nonetheless. A young girl with emotional weaknesses." His eyes practically burned into mine as I took a small step back.

A milli-second later, Voldemort was gripping my collar, less than one foot away from my face.

"I have a second task for you, dear Draco. I need you to get me that locket. Snatch it from her neck if you have to. Make her fall in _love_ with you." He sneered as he shook his head, revolted even at the smallest thought of affection.

"It does not matter how you do it. Destroy her, crumble her, and rip her heart and soul to shreds. If you fail to do so, your entire disgrace of a family will receive the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" He whispered, his voice hanging in the air.

As soon as I nodded, he pushed my body away from his causing my waist to hit the table.

"Meeting adjourned!" He declared as he opened the doors once more, and slammed them behind him.

_The __next __day._

Draco POV:

Yesterday's events clouded my mind the entire day.

I moved sluggishly from class to class, not bothering to listen to my _professors,_ not bothering to participate, and not bothering to make any progress with my task.

_Or __should __I __say __task_**s**. I thought mockingly, as I turned the corner of the hallway.

I was currently in the west wing, making my way towards the front entrance of the castle.

My head jerked backwards as a small creaking noise pounded against my eardrums.

I spun all the way around but there was no one in sight.

Oh, by the way, the reason the hallways were so empty was that it was Saturday-time for another trip to _jolly,__old__Hogsmeade_.

I snorted. What was with all the Hogsmeade trips this year? Sure, they were taking about ten million more bloody precautions but wasn't it extremely foolish to have students out of the castle so much?

I shook my head at Dumbledore's stupidity as I turned a corner and began nearing my destination.

Looking around once more to make sure I was alone, I slowly removed the object that I had been hiding from my pocket.

The wrappings were still around it of course-I didn't want to kill myself.

As I took the necklace into detail and began admiring its dark beauty, a voice rang out and interrupted my train of thought.

"Such a pretty and unusual necklace. May I ask what you are planning to do with it? A gift for your mother?" I smirked and continued staring at the necklace, not bothering to turn and face the speaker.

"Hardly. A Christmas gift for one of my fellow _classmates_. Maybe if you're lucky I'll buy you one as well." I replied, sarcasm dripping off my words as I turned to face Audrey Wright, who was currently standing a couple of feet away from me with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.  
>She scoffed before rolling her eyes and looking away from me. I raised an eyebrow as well before suspiciously sliding the necklace back into my pocket, but leaving my gloved hand resting over it.<p>

"As much as I'd appreciate such a wondrous gift like that, I'd feel much too guilty to accept such a present for nothing in return." She sneered, a signature Slytherin-smirk sketched upon her face. I snorted and shook my head, before turning away from her and continuing down the hall and towards the front doors of the school.

"I know what you're thinking Draco and I'm telling you, it's not a good idea." Her voice rang out, and my feet skidded to a stop. I slowly turned to face her.

"Don't tell me you've found a soft spot for students at this sad excuse of a school. Did the muggle world soften you up _that_ much?" I replied, harshly. She sighed and shook her head, as if she was dealing with an ignorant five year old. I squinted my eyes. I was not a child.

"Very funny, Draco. I'm just warning you. You haven't thought this through. So many things could go wrong with this plan."

"Like what?"

"Like what if you get caught? Or what if you touch the necklace yourself? Or, even worse, what if you find yourself unable to say the curse?" She pointed out, and I stiffened.

"I am not weak, Audrey. I'll cite the spell perfectly." I snapped back, and she shrugged.

"Whatever you say. It's not my problem anyways. Have a nice time at Hogsmeade, Draco." She sighed back, before patting me on the shoulder and opening the front doors, exiting the building.

I stared at doors as they slammed shut before looking back at the shoulder she had touched. Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head and exited the building as well. However, one question continuously floated through my mind as I made my way towards Hogsmeade:

_Why __did __she __care?_

Audrey POV

"Oh, for the love of god, Audrey! Please stay still" Will laughed as I squirmed under his touch.

I was currently in the joyful, little town of Hogsmeade in the newly established recording studio I had visited the other day.

Which reminds me, the reason of my recent visit was due to a song-recording appointment. It was a song that hadn't been released yet-its debut would be today.

Well, of course, once we finished creating the "film" for it.

I let out a small giggle once more as Will pushed a curl out from in front of my eyes. He responded by giving me a stern glare, and I tried my best to bite my tongue.

After what seemed like a century of straightening and fixing and making sure a single strand of hair wasn't out of place, Will let out a big sigh and stepped back, gesturing me towards the direction of the mirror.

I gasped and took a step back as I stared at the alien in the mirror.

My eyes grew wide as I took her into detail: how her black curls flowed perfectly around her neck and her eyes were outlined in a breath-taking jet-black that caused her entire face to look completely stunning. Then, of course, there was the beautiful dress she was wearing which seemed to be endlessly flowing along with pieces of fabric that streamed out of the dress in an unrealistic way.

After gaping at the mirror for a couple more moments, I slowly turned to face Will, who was currently smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Well, hopefully I did an acceptable job. You don't think it's too-"

"Extravagant? Beautiful? Breath-taking? For me, yes. I feel like a complete alien. Are you sure this is a mirror and not just a picture of-I don't know-Keira Knightley's sister?" I flustered as I looked down at the glorious black stilettos that completed the brilliant look.

William rolled his eyes and took my hand, bringing it up to his face. I looked up from my shoes and stared him in the eyes.

"You look as beautiful as you've ever been. But personally, I think the regular you is much more extravagant." His eyes twinkled before he kissed my hand which caused me to blush like a little teenage-girl and smile widely.

"Well, if you say so. As long as I don't like absolutely ridiculous-which is what I feel like." I snorted as I straightened the dress.

"Oh, no. _Never_!"

"Ha-ha, very funny." I teased back. "Well, then. I guess I'm ready." I looked back at Will after staring at the alien in the mirror one last time.

"Good." Will replied before raising his wand and murmuring a spell, causing my appearance to return to what it used to be. "Just remember that at my signal the transformation will begin."

"All right."

"Excellent. I believe it's time to show the world what you're made of." And with that, he offered his arm and I took it before we exited the studio, anticipating the start of what could be…everything.

_Three_

"Everybody get ready!"

_Two_.

"Audrey, prepare yourself!"

_One._

The first few notes of the familiar tune rang out in the air as I took in a breath of air.

Five measures.

Four measures.

I raised my wand up to my throat and mumbled _Sonorus_.

Three.

Two.

I took in a deep breath and prepared my vocal cords.

On-

" '_You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time but I never thought I'd live to see it break_.' " My voice filled the air as I gestured with my hands to add meaning.

" '_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now. And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_.' " I continued as I stared into the camera before turning to Will who was currently motioning for me to move.

_Hear goes nothing_, I thought before starting to take long, dramatic strides,

" '_Ohh, holding my breath. Wo-on't lose you again. Some-thing's made your eyes go cold_!' " I cried out the last note in a slightly high pitch.

I felt the transformation coming upon me as the dress began taking form on me and the eye-make up returning. I was ready. The confidence had hit me.

" '_Come on! Come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had your figured out." My hands moved at a rapid yet dramatic pace. "Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all- I- wannnn-ted_.' "

" '_Come on! Come on, don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe when-ev-er you're gone. Can't turn back now. I'm haunt-ed_!' " My hands shot up in the air as I became completely absorbed into the song, the transformation now complete seeing as I had returned into the form of the alien.

I shot a quick glance at Will who smiled and nodded, signaling me to continue what I was doing. Just for fun, I sent an overly-dramatic look towards the camera and prepared to continue.

The next verse flowed easily out of my lips as I nailed all of the notes perfectly and gestured and paced using a perfectly poised-dramatic appearance.

As the next chorus snuck up on me, I remembered what was supposed to happen.

I groaned mentally as I heard the rain clouds that Will had cast thundering above my head.

" '_Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out_,' " I cried as rain poured down through the clouds, drenching my hair and dress. The make-up didn't spread, though, because it was enchanted. " '_Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted. Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had your figured out_. _Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now. I'm haunted_!' "

I threw my head side-to-side and watched the rain-drops as they were thrown every which way. I let a Slytherin-smirk sneak up on my lips as I lived in my moment of glory before quickly returning to the song.

I sang the next few notes easily before slowly coming to a stop as the rain stopped pouring.

_This is it, Audrey. This is the part. Do not mess up. Do not-_

I opened my mouth and prepared to sing but something stopped.

The face that I had been holding back from appearing in my mind-the inspiration behind the song-blasted loudly through my head as I stumbled back.

_Draco…_

I shook my head before quickly composing myself, refusing to think about him.

" '_I know…I know…..I just..know…..You're not gone_' "

_Dra_-

" '_You CAN'T BE GONE, NO_!' "

I felt my vocal chords vibrate as the high note emerged from my lips.

_Merlin's beard, get out of my head!_

" '_Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out_.' " I sang more forcefully as I began my power-walk once more.

"Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't turn back now I'm haunted."

Memories resurfaced as I realized why I had written the song in the first place while my lip quivered while the notes automatically continued flowing out of my mouth.

" '_Ohh-ohhh-oh-Ohhhhhhhhhh-Ohhh ohhhh…oh oh ohh…' "_ I closed my eyes and threw my head back spontaneously as I felt the remaining tumbling tear drops fall onto my face. My head sprang back up.

" '_You and I walk a fragile line_,' " _Powerful._ " '_I have known it all this time. But I never thought I'd see it break_.

I looked straight at the camera with a completely ruffled look.

" '_Never thought I'd see it'_." My voice cut off as my hands fell to my sides.

"Cut! Beautiful, Audrey!" The camera-monitor called out. I slowly turned towards Will with my current falling-apart-look and forced a smile. He smiled ear-to-ear in response and gestured behind me.

I raised an eyebrow and slowly turned around and was taken back when I noticed a crowd of fans cheering and thrusting papers in my face.

Then, I also noticed the flashing cameras-no doubt from the Daily Prophet-and half-smiled.

_Wow_.

I quickly ran towards the fans and began giving them hugs and signing papers, completely ignoring a frantic Rita Skeeter who was currently shooting questions at me like a BB gun.

I felt….happy, in an extremely mental and messed up way. This was the response I had been hoping for.

I smiled sheepishly before turning to my right to greet my other fans.

My heart pounded in my chest and my eyes grew wide as I came face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy, who was currently standing outside of the Three Broomsticks, a mixture of a guilty and surprised look on his face.

I smirked towards his direction and bowed mockingly and I was rewarded with a smirk in return along with Draco spinning on his heel and striding away from me.

I sighed before closing my eyes and mentally slapping myself.

_Stop it, Audrey. Pity and regret is a weakness. Stop trying to protect others. Protect _yourself. I commanded myself before turning.

I jumped when I bumped into Professor Slughorn.

_Well, well. How many other familiar faces am I going to bump into today?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Audrey, isn't it? You're one of my students!" He said giddily and I nodded, cringing nervously and expecting him to mention my..ermm..strange magical performance in his classroom the other day.

"I'd heard that you could do a thing or two in music but I never knew you were this spectacular!" He laughed as he patted me on the back. I responded by delivering him the best smile I could assemble which wasn't very hard considering the fact I was ridiculously happy at the moment.

"Well, anyways, I'd just like to invite you to my party. It'll be a small gathering tonight. I do hope you'll be able to attend. Harry Potter will be there!" He added on the last bit, hoping to persuade me even further.

It worked, seeing that I immediately perked up at the mention of Potter. I smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Professor." I replied politely, curtsying respectfully. Slughorn laughed once more.

"Always so formal and polite. Your parents taught you well." He added teasingly, and I immediately stiffened up.

_My _parents_ taught me well, eh?_

_Rubbish._

"Well, until tonight, then," Slughorn tipped his hat as a motion of farewell before turning around and pushing through the screaming crowd of fans and making his way back to the castle.

I stared off after him for a couple of moments before turning back towards the Three Broomsticks, noticing the Golden Trio exiting the building

Potter looked my way for a split second and we locked eyes before Granger pulled on his arm and ginger gestured him forward.

"What is it, Harry?" I heard Granger say. Potter cleared his throat and turned away from me.

"Nothing, 'Mione." And with that the trio strolled away from me and left me gaping.

I picked up the garlands of my dress and pushed through the crowd, intending to make my way towards Will.

Half-way towards him, I came to an abrupt hall when Katie Bell came into my vision, along with a close friend of hers.

"Katie, what's wrong? What is it? Where are you going?" Her brunette friend asked in a concerned tone. Katie continued walking like a robot and replied in a monotone voice,

"Dumbledore. I must deliver this to Professor Dumbledore."

I squinted my eyes and began trailing slightly behind them, but stopped when I heard Will call out my name.

"Audrey! Are you all right?" My head snapped back and I nodded quickly, and brushed off what I had just experienced.

_Oh, Draco. So naïve._

I then made my way back towards Will.

Draco POV:

My heart pounded loudly in my ear as I raced out of the Three Broomstick's bathroom, hurriedly shoving my wand back into my pocket.

As I turned a corner, I found myself face-to-face with none other than Potter and his little trio.

Our eyes held contact with each other for a few more moments before I broke the stare and bolted away from him and towards the entrance of the pub.

_C'mon Draco, pull yourself together. Don't panic. It will work-it has-_

_'You haven't thought this through. So many things could go wrong with this plan'_

Audrey's voice echoed through my mind and seemed to mock me, while the veins popped in my neck.

_Who cares what she thinks? She was just playing you! It'll work out! It will-_

_" 'Ohh-ohhh-oh-Ohhhhhhhhhh-Ohhh ohhhh…oh oh ohh…' "_ I skidded to a stop outside of the tavern when I perceived something extremely peculiar:

There, in the middle of the plaza, stood a soaking wet, dress wearing Audrey who was currently wearing pitch-black eye make-up and was surrounded by many reporters and photographers.

Time seemed to slow down as I took her into detail. Her hair-her eyes-everything was so perfect-

_Draco! Stop staring! Get out of there before someone sees you, you dimbo!_

" '_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time. I never thought I'd live to see it break. Never thought I'd see it_.' " She came to a stop as the song seemed to end and I smirked at her reaction towards the many fans that eagerly waited for her to greet them.

It was impossible to believe that this poised, sophisticated, and even…beautiful girl was the same girl I'd known five years ago.

I then switched my gaze to her locket, which was currently still hanging around her neck, clashing the entire dark look. I tried to push thoughts about my task out of my head and let out a big sigh.

Shaking my head, I came out of my trance and sprinted away from the scene, feeling the eyes of Katie Bell burning into the back of my skull.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is Chapter 6! I apologize for the wait once more-I could say I was busy but I had actually lost inspiration for this story. I didn't feel like writing it until I read the previous chapters over again and known I'm hyped once more :)**

**So, anyways, I'm going to ask for *Two* reviews this chapter before I update next.**

**Oh, and I forgot to include this, but I do NOT own "Haunted" by Taylor Swift. In my story, I'm pretending that it's Audrey's song and that she wrote it but in the real world we all know that the AMAZING Miss Swift wrote it ;)**

**Here is a link to Audrey's fabulous dress: .com/photos/70402915N06/6391276615/in/photostream**

**As always, flames are accepted and you already know why.**

**Draco: Why?**

**Audrey: Because you can't improve without them, dimbo!**

**Draco: I already knew that, stupid, I was being sarcastic.**

**Audrey: GRRRRR….**

**WBTL: ehhhhehhh….bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Curious Mr Potter

**A/N: Hello there, again readers! It is me, WritingBetweenTheLines, and**

**I have once more, come to apologize for the long wait.**

**Eat some more apology cookies, please. (Cooked by Mrs. Weasley, the best cook**

**in the world, of course :) )**

**So, here we are, at Chapter 7. I think this chapter is much more**

**suspenseful and mysterious than the others…. o.O**

**So enjoy! :D**

**(And I have some interesting news waiting for you in the A/N at the end!)**

**Chapter 7: A Curious Mr. Potter**

Audrey POV:

_This is the most boring night of my life. _I thought as I tried to hide an emerging smirk.

This and other thoughts circled throughout my train of thoughts as I stared down at the ice cream bowl in attempts to occupy myself.

Honestly, I'd hoped that Slughorn's party would be more exciting. But the only entertainment I got was McLaggen looking like he was going to take Granger right then and there, that kid-Bellbee-stuffing his face with ice cream like there was no tomorrow, and the ironic, and mournful awkward silence and tension that was ever present throughout the party.

Every once in a while, during Slughorn's pointless small-talk, I would glance over at Harry.

He seemed to be just as bored as I was, but more tense.

His eyes were constantly wandering, the veins in his neck were pulsing, and the constant biting of his lip all pointed towards one simple fact: Harry Potter was worried.

I raised an eyebrow before bending slightly over my ice cream bowl to get a better look at him.

_Well, he doesn't look that special to me. What is _so_ important about this one, ordinary-_

"So tell me, Miss Wright. We all know how talented you are in the musical department, but what inspired you to practice that skill?" Slughorn chuckled as I snapped back in my chair, eyes-wide, and a completely shocked and befuddled expression evident on my face.

I quickly blinked a couple of times to shake the mystified expression off of me.

"Err…well…it's quite a simple reason, actually." I began before casually picking up my spoon and proceeding to mix my ice cream into soup.

I looked back up at Slughorn when he cleared his throat and beckoned me to continue.

_What do you think, you twat? I heard music, I liked it, and I thought wizards were being moronic and ignorant of its capabilities so I decided to enlighten them._

"I heard my family playing music multiple times and I quickly became riveted. I soon began taking classes and well, you all know what happened from there." I let out a fake chuckle and earned a couple of knowing smiles in return.

I then began staring at the individuals around the table and stopped at McLaggen once more.

He was currently licking his finger, and giving Granger a rather….intricate look.

I looked to my right and mentally laughed when I saw Granger looking like she was about to be sick.

Just to have some fun, I put on the best innocent look I could and turned towards McLaggen.

"See something you like, Mr. McLaggen?" I tried to swallow up my jeering laughter as McLaggen's eyes shot spears at me, his cheeks a dark shade of red, before clearing his throat.

"None of your concern, Wright." He mumbled at me before dropping his head awkwardly over his ice cream.

I glanced over at Granger who muttered what sounded like a word of thanks.

I smirked in her direction and put on mask of false innocence, trying to address that I had no idea what she was talking about.

Potter then raised an eyebrow at her, but Granger waved it away.

He glanced at me for a moment, and I raised an eyebrow, daring him to say something.

Needless to say, Dinner was quite….stirring.

The sound of a door opening bounced off the walls and my ear drum, and Ginny Weasley-ginger's sister-soon came into my peripheral vision

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Come in, come in!" Slughorn said, cheerfully.

I raised an eyebrow at his odd merriment and turned back to take her in detail.

"Look at her eyes. They've been fighting again, her and Dean." I heard Granger mutter to Potter.

If fighting with her _boyfriend_ was the case, I wasn't sure. But you didn't just walk around every day looking like _that_.

Her eyes were bloated and red, and her lip had a slight quaver in it.

I tilted my head and stared her down-from her uncollected posture to her shaking, little feet.

"Sorry, I'm not usually late." She mumbled before pulling out a chair from the table.

The sound of another moving chair emerged and I quickly switched my gaze to Harry, who seemed to have had some supernatural force take over him because now, he was standing like a baffled first-year who had just discovered that flying brooms, indeed, do exist.

Snorting quietly to myself and mentally shaking my head and my strange imagination, I turned back towards my ice cream and began nonchalantly stabbing it.

Harry cleared his throat and gawkily sat back down and followed my example by stabbing his now watery ice-cream, as well.

"What?" He mumbled to Granger. Granger tried to suppress a knowing grin but was too late when it snuck up on her lips.

"Nothing." She whispered in return, and returned to eating her dessert.

"You know, you took look quite alike. Mr. Potter, and Miss Wright." Slughorn tittered as he stared up at us from his ice cream bowl.

I blinked a couple of times, gawked at Slughorn, then at Potter, then back at Slughorn once more.

_How in the bloody name of Salazar Slytherin-_

Slughorn laughed merrily once more, as if he had read our thoughts. After wiping his lower lip with a handkerchief, he chortled,

"Oh, merlin's beard, not that way. What I meant to say is that you two would make a fine match, if that were the case." His eyes darted between us, expecting us to agree him.

Harry's cheeks flushed a bit as he slowly turned towards me, and I raised a skeptical eyebrow in his direction.

"But, of course, that was only a mere thought. What with both of your success and fame, the media would practically eat you alive!" He teased before laughing wildly once more, and I responded with a weak chuckle.

_Eat us alive, ay? Well, it wouldn't hurt to figure out the way the gears in Harry Potter's head turned. Getting close to him, or at least making him think I was close to him, could get me one step closer to fulfilling my task and passing the bloody curse to the next heir._

"Well, you never know. More syrup, Professor?"

Truth be told, the rest of the party was quite tasteless.

Pointless small-task came about every once in a while, Slughorn pestered us even more about our lives-which caused me to..ermm..strongly dislike him even more-, and I had helplessly fallen into an exchange of disturbing, frightening, and curious looks between McLaggen, Granger, Potter, and Weasley.

I felt an angel choir sing in my head when the doors opened once more, interrupting Slughorn's discussion of which one of his students had become the most successful under his wing.

Slughorn cleared his throat and looked at the interrupter-a mere fourth year-while displaying a rather annoyed look on his face.

"May I help you, Mr. Norwell?' Slughorn said through gritted teeth, calmly folding his handkerchief and setting in nicely on the table.

Norwell-poor fellow-looked like he was about to explode out of anxiety while his eyes darted between Slughorn and I.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before I cleared my throat and looked up at Norwell.

_I feel sorry for you, poor bloke. Appreciate the fact that I'm saving your reputation, _I thought sourly.

"Were you sent here by someone, Mr. Norwell?" I raised an eyebrow, and the fourth year's cheeks turned to a pale pink as he turned back towards me.

"Err..yes..Miss Wright. Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you that your manager owled and said that you need to report immediately to your…ermm..studio." He blubbered as the words flew out of his mouth one-after-another, leaving no time for the listener to catch a breath.

I raised an eyebrow and slowly scooted back in my chair, before gradually rising on my feet.

Professer Slughorn immediately jumped out of his chair, as well.

"At this hour? Preposterous! Please alert Professor Dumbledore that it is much too dangerous for a young lady to-"

"Oh, no, Professor, it's quite alright. I can manage myself until Hogsmeade. It's only a bit of ways from here." I smiled warmly, before taking baby steps away from the table, leaving Slughorn with an outraged expression on his face.

"But-"

"I'll go with her."

All eyes immediately locked on the speaker, who was, none other than Mr. Harry Potter.

I'd thought it was impossible for Slughorn to become more cross then he already was, but it seemed like I was proven wrong once again.

"Harry, my boy, that's even worse! We can't have _you_ of all people wandering in the streets at night!"

Silence filled the rooms once more as the veins in Harry's neck popped when Slughorn emphasized on the fact that he was the chosen one.

"After what happened to Katie, we can't take any chances. I'll go with her." Potter stood up swiftly, dropping his handkerchief on the table.

"Harry, what are you-" Granger whispered, obsessively.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Potter, but Professor Slughorn is right. You can't just-"

"I'm coming with you." He snapped, before gliding towards me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him.

We both stood there in the complete, utter silence and stared at each other, neither of us daring to break the trance.

"Alright, then. Professor…." I drifted off, turning towards him. "Thank you for dinner. It was lovely." I added before curtsying respectfully and turning on my heel, darting towards the door.

While I seemed completely collected on the outside, my mind was in the midst of battling World War III.

_Why did will call me in the so late?_

_Is something wrong?_

_Why haven't I heard from him sooner?_

_Is this an emergency?_

_Oh! But what if he's hurt?_

_What is exactly going on?_

I snapped my head back and looked at Potter, who was currently on my tail, eyes shooting darts at mine as we walked down the corridor.

_Why does he want to come with me?_

"Ermm…is this it?"

I snapped my head back and looked at Potter, who was currently gesturing towards an abandoned robe shop.

Snorting quietly under my breath, I shook my head and snapped my head forward, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

We were currently pounding our way through the snow, in the midst of Hogsmeade, while the night mocked our vision and proceeded taunting us by causing us to trip every which way and fall face-flat into the wonderful snow.

_This is just bloody perfect…_I thought, feeling the sarcasm just oozing out of my brain.

I cursed to every supernatural force I could think of as I attempted to kick the snow out of the way, grumbling as I was rewarded with a delightful quantity in my face.

After a couple of more irritable steps, Potter ran up to my side and raised an eyebrow, gesturing to my odd way of walking through the snow.

"…..I hate snow." I stated, simply, before brushing past him and continuing on.

Potter than began laughing…..a laugh that soon turned into a hysterical one.

I stopped and sighed, before slowly turning on my heel.

"You know, I never meant for it to be that funn-" I cut myself off and furrowed my eyebrows as we reached the front of the studio.

It was currently closed, locked, and all of the lights were out.

"Audrey….?" Harry's voice wafted as I continued to stare at the studio.

After a few more heartbeats, I snapped my head towards Potter with squinted eyes.

"Why did you want to come with me, Harry?" I tested, attempting to scare him into telling the truth with my hopefully terrifying glare.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me, as if it was the most unbelievable question I could have asked him.

"..Ermm…Well…you wanted to go to the studios and I figured…well, because you're so…ermm…popular..that it would be better if I tagged along?" Harry offered, before automatically rubbing the back of his neck.

_Oh really? I could recognize your anxiety from a mile away, liar._

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And that's all."

"Yes."

"I see…" I began, before shifting my weight between my two feet and staring him in the eyes.

"Harry?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Just out of curiosity…your sudden interest in me wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Draco and I used to be close, does it?" I let the question hanging in the air, challenging him to tell me that I was wrong.

Harry's head snapped up.

"What? Malfoy? I wouldn't want anything to do with him." Harry blurted out, before rubbing his neck once more.

"Mmm..hmm.." I hummed before switching my gaze to the dark studio, and then back at him.

A few moments of silence passed, but Potter didn't dare to look me in the eyes.

Or, maybe he just found the bloody snow much more interesting than I was.

"Ermm...well..you fine by yourself, then?" He rushed before shifting his body back towards the castle.

I pursed my lips and tried to mask a knowing smile emerging on my face.

"Yes. Thank you for the escort, Harry."

"Any time." He mumbled before putting his hands in his jacket's pockets and began to make his way back towards the castle.

"Oh, and Harry?" I called out as I inched up the frosty stairs to the studio.

Potter immediately spun on his heel and snapped his head up at me.

"Yes, Audrey?" He asked, feverishly. I narrowed my eyes.

"If I were you, I'd try to stay away from Draco Malfoy." I began, running my fingers on the pole that stretched up the stairs.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, curiosity written all over his face.

"Really? And why is that?" He grilled, and shot needles into my vision once more.

I smirked as I reached the door at the top of the stairs.

"Let's just say that your different _cultures_ don't exactly mix well." I nodded my head in farewell before opening the door's lock with magic.

However, through all of this peculiarity, one simple thing had become evident to me:

Harry Potter thought I was a Death Eater.

Which means Draco's mission isn't too far from his horizons, either.

My eyes trailed after Harry until he reached the very end of the snowy road before I spun on my heels and quickly swung the studio's door open.

It flew quickly on its hinges, but made an eerie creaky noise as it came to a slow stop.

I blinked a couple of times and stared at the door, before brushing off the peculiar incident.

After all, it's not like the girl in the horrible movie _always_ got murdered after the door creaked, eh?

I snatched a quick breath of air as I tip-toed through the desolate studio, hands in my pocket and a rather confused look displayed on my face.

"Ermmm….Will?" I called out. A few moments passed, and I turned my head from side to side examining the room, while eagerly awaiting Will's response.

When there was no answer, I closed my eyes and took in another breath, before walking farther into the studio.

"Hello?" I offered, as my eyes brushed past the carelessly tossed music sheets and quills on the table.

There was no answer once more. Honestly, what was I expecting? That he was playing hide-and-seek with me?

_Something's not right_…the logical portion of my brain tried to reason with me.

I narrowed my eyes and took in my surroundings once more, only to confirm that my suspicious side, was, indeed, correct

"Will?" I tried, again, much more exasperatedly this time. Biting my lip, I mentally whispered _lumos _and my locket shot out a bright, white light.

"Well, if you're not here, I guess I'll be going then…" I drifted, as I slowly shifted my feet to face the entrance.

But something stopped me.

"_You and I walk a fragile line; I have known it all this time…._" A distant voice mocked me as my eyes widened, snapping my head in every-which-way, looking for the speaker.

I spotted no such person as I narrowed my gaze, making my lips form a thin line.

Seconds passed without the voice or any movement.

Minutes.

I slowly released my body from its current frozen form and quietly began walking towards the door.

I gradually came to a stop and reached for its handle, but my hand froze right before grasping it.

My heartbeat quickened and I immediately stopped breathing, trying to make myself as silent as possible.

I stood there, waiting.

Nothing happened. But I waited. Because I knew, now.

I knew why I was sent here.

"AVADA-"

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" I shrieked as I spun on my heel, wand ready and willing in my hand as I felt power surge through my veins and out through the little wooden stick in my hand.

There was a flash of light, and then nothing.

And then there was a cackle. A long, and undeniably familiar cackle.

And with that, Bellatrix Lestrange stepped into the light of my locket, a sadistic smile stretched across her face.

"Hello Audrey." She sneered as she toyed with her wand. I lowered mine.

"Hello…..mother." I spat out, distastefully.

She whimpered at my rude behavior, but I didn't care.

She could cry all she wanted but that wouldn't stop me from being as big of a ferret as I wanted to be.

"Don't be so insolent, little girl." She said in a twisted tone. "Show some respect from your dear _mummy_." She replied through gritted teeth, fingers inching along the sides of her wand.

I squinted my eyes and tried to deliver the most superior look I could.

"What do you want? Why did you write a fake owl to bring me here?"

"Oh, I didn't write a fake owl! You think I would go through that much trouble? Draco hexed one of the idiot students into making you come here." She laughed and shook her head at my ignorance.

I took in a sharp breath of air. _Draco had sent me here?_

"Whoever or whatever got me here, I don't really give a damn. What do you want and you better be quick about it because I don't have all night." I snapped back. She tilted her head and smiled menacingly at me.

"_The dark lord_…" She whispered as she began walking towards me. I straightened my back and dared for her to come any closer. She just smiled even more widely. "He wants your locket." She finished motioning towards my neck with her wand.

"Well you can tell your lovely master that I said, _over my dead body_."

She smirked once more and ran her wand slowly across her neck.

"That can also be arranged." I shot needles at her with my eyes and grabbed my locket, prepared to battle her.

"Go ahead and try. You can't kill me." I laughed bitterly, shaking my head at her stupidity.

But she just smiled and continued staring at me.

"You may have the Elder Locket, Audrey Beatrix No-Last-Name, but you're not immortal nor are you invincible." She stated simply. I tried to conceal the look of confusion from taking over my facial features, but I was too late, nonetheless, and Bellatrix read them like an only book.

"You'd be surprised." I sneered and crossed my arms.

"I am." She smiled backed, and I raised an eyebrow.

"STUPEFY!" A voice rang out behind me

And my world suddenly went black.

(No POV)

"Surprised that you were distracted so easily." Bellatrix Lestrange cackled before turning to Luscious Malfoy, who was currently lowering his wand.

He grimanced back at her, before looking at the still and discreet body of Audrey Wright.

"What now?" He asked, but secretly feared what the answer would be.

But Bellatrix smiled inhumanly once more.

"Now? We rip the locket from her neck and sent her to death-where she belonged all along."

**A/N: Well, ****au revoir, to this chapter! Sorry it's so short- I just thought it would be an interesting place to stop. [hehe more evil cliffhangers :)] In other news, I am currently working on a video for Audrey/Draco. I can't give away too much, but the song is Bloodstream by Stateless. I'll post the vid for the link when I finish it (which will probably be soon) but the vid pans across almost the entire series soo since I don't want to ruin it, it will probably be a while from now.**

**So, as always, R&R, please and thank you,**

**(I like this *two* review thing so two reviews before I update once more, please!)**

** flames are accepted b****ecause us writers need to improve, don't we?**

**Audrey: YES, you need to stop putting me in these life-death situations at the END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**WBTL: Ermm..sorry….**

**Audrey: Thank you!**

**Draco: *smirk***

**Audrey: Oi! What're you smirking about? AND HEY I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU, MR. MALFOY, ABOUT THIS CHAPTER'S EVENTS!**

**Draco: …o.O**

**Audrey: -_-**

**Well, till next the next chapter! (which will hopefully be soon!)**

**-WBTL**


	8. Chapter 8: Clergymen and Graves

**A/N: Hello zero readers I have because I fail at updating!**

**I'm sorry! REALLY, I am. I started writing this chapter months ago but I lost inspiration (big surprise.) So, I put the story aside and a while ago, inspiration hit me and I re-wrote my outline and now the story is going in a COMPLETE different direction.**

**So, enjoy!**

**OH! I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Draco: No, dimbo, of course you don't. **

**WBTL: -_-**

** Chapter 8: Clergymen and Graves**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

**Dear Readers,**

Hello! It's been quite a while since I have written my way into Audrey's tale. Now, to prevent my maddening old habit of long, exasperating, boring, non-amusing, irritating, galling, enraging, and tiresome sentences that do not contribute to this saga at all, I shall get immediately to the point.

My point….ahhh…it looks as if I have done it again!

Oh, nargles! I'm out of ink! I apologize if my handwriting looks faint from this point on.

Anyways, I've only nudged myself in so I could say one thing:

Do not fret, lovely readers, for the story is not over yet.

Well, not if I have a say about it.

So please, read on, and encourage Audrey as much as you can because it looks as if I've left her in a nerve-wracking situation once more.

And please light your torches to set Draco on fire (for his frowned upon actions) later, if you will.

**Your Narrator and Storyteller, **

Daffodil Longbottom;

Chief Editor of the Quibbler;

Daugher of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Audrey's POV)<strong>

I woke up with the sight of a clergyman being thrown into a wall.

Well, actually, that's a lie. I woke up at the sound of my mother's screaming, Luscious's cursing, and then somewhere in the middle of all of this, the clergyman-poor chap-was thrown splat into a wall like a fly on a fly-swatter.

While attempting to pivot my head side-to-side, I was welcomed by a wonderful pain that arose in my head and stretched all across my body.

I then slowly sat up, bringing a hand to my aching forehead, and displayed a rather blank look on my face when I found myself wearing a silky, black dress and a dashing pair of black heels.

_How do I get myself in these situations, again?_ I thought bitterly to myself as I slowly began standing up like an old-man, with a hand supporting my lower back and the other to keep balance.

However, during my dramatic and gradual arising, I was stopped by a wand right in my face.

I slowly traced the wand back to find its owner, and found myself looking into the eyes of none-other-than my charming mother.

I blinked once more and took in her facial expression: Her eyebrows were arched in a death-drop, her nostrils were flared just about as far as they could flare, and, well, to put it into simple terms, she looked like a banshee about to go on a rampage.

"Give it." She hissed, and flailed her wand angrily in front of me once more.

I slowly raised an eyebrow, and mumbled something so unintelligible that I couldn't even understand it.

"NOW." She screeched in a high-pitched tone. I numbly rose to my feet and sighed, not having the energy necessary for dealing with her at the moment.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." I snapped back, but winced at the pain that arose in my forehead instantaneously.

"DROP YOUR ATTITUDE AND HAND IT OVER NOW, YOU LITLE BITCH_._" She cursed, jamming her wand onto the vein that stretched across my neck.

"The girl just woke up from being stupefied. Do you honestly think she'll remember anything, you daft woman?" I spun on my heel; arms raised, and found myself facing Luscious Malfoy.

"Wha-?" I began, but cut myself off as memories filled my head.

_Oh._

"You." I narrowed my eyes and pointed at Luscious. He answered me with an extremely bored look in my direction. I scoffed.

_Well, they say like-father-like-son._

"You shot a spell at me behind my back." I stated, stupidly. He grimaced and nodded, fingers tampering with his staff.

"Yes, I did. You should be more aware of your surrounds, Miss Wright. It's a foolish yet deadly weakness."

"A real man would challenge me from my front." I dared, before squinting my eyes again. "You are many things, Luscious Malfoy, but I have never thought you to be a _coward_." I spat on the last word, and he winced. I snorted back.

"So either you've decided to hide behind your wand, or you both are _desperate_ for something." I deciphered my own dare, rotating my head from side-to-side to stare both of them in the eyes.

"Ahhh yes…you want my locket." I smirked, as I began playing with the said pendant that was hanging around my neck. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in a curious way.

"_The dark lord_ wants it…" She tested as she began inching her way towards me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to make a move on me.

"If you're thinking about ambushing me again, you can forget about it. I know who my opponents are and I'm fully prepared if _anyone else decides to join in on the fun_." I replied, yelling out the last part.

"That….is out of question now." Bellatrix clicked her tongue and twirled her wand between her fingertips. "However, time has escaped us so we must be quick about this. Hand it over." She commanded, raising her wand at me again. I snorted.

"Or what?" I sneered once more, advancing towards her. Bellatrix's eyes darted from side-to-side as she began backing up. "What will you do to me? You couldn't take it when I was powerless and now that I am awake, you have no chance." I laughed at her stupidity once more and then another idea struck me. "Might I also point out that it is just the three of us-well not including that poor bloke over there-and since none of you hold any leverage over me, you can forget about the old _or he/she dies_ excuse." I placed a hand on my hips and sassily raised an eyebrow, staring at the two of them once more.

"Am I missing anything?" I added, beckoning with my head.

Bellatrix slowly bit her lips and Luscious's eyes began wandering the room as well.

_Upper-hand of the situation once more. Well done…me._

"Well, I better get going then." I started turning my head towards the door and took in the rays of sunshine.

_Damn it! It's morning already? The Quidditch match is today!_

I continued to make my way towards the exit but came to a halt when something else occurred to me.

Biting my lip, I quickly spun on my heel and faced the duo once more.

"Oh, and before you ask, and so that we don't have this useless, time-wasting nonsense preoccupy our lives again, I suppose I should enlighten you of why you couldn't take my locket." Bellatrix's head snapped back and a menacing smile stretched across her face, while Luscious's expression stayed, nonetheless, the same, expect for a slight look of curiosity.

"There is one small, minor, insignificant, and inconsequential detail of the locket that differs it from the Elder Wand." I stated, holding up the pendant's jewel in the ray of light.

"Only an heir can take hold of it. The locket is passed down from the owner to the successor when he/she finds such a person after they themselves have made use of it. Until said person is found, the locket is mine, mine alone, and you cannot take it and/or murder me unless I pass it onto you. I'm untouchable." I summarized, and both their eyes grew wide. Bellatrix hissed.

"For such a _small detail,_ you see to have _misplaced_ it when you were introducing your locket to the dark lord." She barked at me, fighting the urge to pounce. I smirked.

"I guess it must have slipped my mind." I scoffed back, before reaching for the door handle of the entrance. I stopped myself again right before grasping it.

"Oh, by the way, before I leave, what was the purpose of….him?" I asked, gesturing the unconscious hump on the floor that used to be an…er…. living cleric person.

Luscious cleared his throat.

"We…presumed...that only a..pure-muggle would be able to take it from your neck. Nevertheless, his hands burned at the touch just like ours." He grumbled, hiding a singed hand underneath his robe.

I switched my gaze to the clergyman, blinked at Luscious's….peculiarity, and then finally threw open the studio's door, hurriedly making my way to the Hogwarts Castle.

_My first game and I'm late._ I mentally cursed, shoving pedestrians out of my way while sprinting towards the castle.

_Burnt hands, eh? Didn't know that was a feature. _

I laughed out loud as I called for my broomstick, running towards what would hopefully be the match of my life.

**(No POV)**

"I swear if she's not here in ONE MINUTE…"

"Calm down, Urquhart, I'm sure she'll run in any second now." Blaise rolled his eyes in response, impatiently tapping his foot.

_Five minutes until the match starts…_Blaise's train of thought mocked him, giving him every logical reason to point out that they were all…well…..screwed.

_Audrey Wright if you're not here in ten seconds…_Blaise mentally threatened her, though he knew she would not hear him.

Seconds passed.

Minutes

"Oi, Urquhart, no sign of her. We need the fill in." Vaisley's voice called out from behind them.

Blaise Zabini spun on his heel and took in the large crowd eagerly waiting for the match to begin.

"Zabini…" Urquhart spat, as he at cursed Blaise under his breath.

"Merlin, just _wait_ a bloody moment, Urquhart! And why is it that you lot think that Audrey's absence is my _fault_?" Blaise barked back in an outraged tone. Urquhart crumpled his eyebrows.

"Don't test me, Zabini, or mark my words you will-"

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" A familiar voice yelped from behind then.

The two boys spun around and came face-to-face with Audrey Wright, who was hurriedly pulling on the finishing touches of her Quidditch uniform.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU BLOODY LITTLE-"

"None of your business. Now, gentleman, don't we have a game to win?" She pointed out as she pulled on her seeker's gloves.

Urquhart pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" He barked and shoved his teammates out of his way, making his way towards Audrey.

Once he reached her, he lowered his head to her eye-level and stopped inches away from her face.

"Look, girly, you've caused me a lot of trouble today. If you're ever late again I swear-"

"You'll rip off my head, throw it in the Whomping Willow, feed me to the mermaids in the Black Lake….etcetera." Audrey listed off the top of her head in a bored voice, toying with the broom in her hand. Urquhart flared his nostrils and one of his eyes began twitching.

"Understood." Audrey quickly added, before mockingly saluting him with her free hand. She then quickly ran away from him, and towards the front of the group.

She ended up right next to Blaise Zabini who chuckled when he saw her let out a big breath of air.

Audrey jumped.

"Merlin's beard, Blaise!" She exclaimed, dramatically putting her hand over her heart. Blaise shook his head and continued chuckling, amazed that even now, Audrey was the most peculiar girl you would find in the wizarding world.

"That was quite an entrance you just made." He smirked, gesturing towards the way she had come in. Audrey wrinkled her nose in response.

"Thank you. Dramatic entrances are my specialty."

"And might I ask why you are so late?" He raised an eyebrow and casually leaned on his broomstick. Audrey cleared her throat.

"I was recording a song at my studio."

"At eight in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Right before the game."

"Yes."

"You know, you're a dreadful liar."

"And you have trust issues."

Blaise Zabini snorted and shook his head once more, just before Madame Hooch glided up to the team.

"Alright, Slytherins, it's time. Get up in the air and in your positions." She ordered, beckoning for them to move forward.

Audrey smirked towards Blaise before flipping her hair in the same, old way, and beginning to make her way towards the field.

But a hand gripping her upper-arm stopped her.

Audrey whirled her head angrily and came face-to-face with a cross Urquhart.

"Yes, _captain_?" She asked, theatrically rolling her eyes. Urquhart made a grunting noise.

"Don't be so cheeky, Wright, or I'll easily kick you off my team."

"Alright, alright. What?" She sighed, shaking her head. Urquhart yanked on her arm and made her face his direction.

"Listen to me. This is your first match, and you're up against Potter." He pointed out, quickly glancing up at the sky. Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So, you idiot, you have to be aware at all times. Potter's been playing since his first year and he's the best seeker bloody Gryffindor's ever had." Urquhart creased his eyebrows once more and shot daggers at Audrey with his eyes. She sighed again.

"So? I could be the best seeker _Slytherin's_ ever had."

"I doubt it. You're only on the team since Malfoy's not." He sneered, laughing at her ignorance. Audrey narrowed her eyes and moved closer to Urquhart's face

"It may interest you to know, Mr. Urquhart, that Draco isn't nearly as good as you think he is. Frankly, I've seen penguins fly better than he does, he has the hand-eye coordination of a blind walrus, and he couldn't catch something if his life depended on it. Believe me, I would know." Audrey replied bitterly, her own spit tasting like acid in her mouth. Urquhart stood with his mouth wide open for a few more moments, before closing it and clearing his throat.

"If you lose this match-"

"I won't."

"Potter's good."

"I'm better." Audrey then winked, jumped on her broom, and flew through the air, stopping for a second next to Blaise.

"Well, Miss Wright, do you have what it takes to beat Harry Potter at Quidditch?" He chuckled, gesturing towards Harry, himself, who was currently flying across the sky. Audrey smirked.

"Oh, Blaise. He may be the _Chosen One_, but that will definitely_ not_ stop me from kicking his Boy-Who-Lived ass."

And with that, the whistle was blown, and the match…well, began.

**(Audrey POV)**

_Good god._ I thought, bitterly, as I swerved out of the way of charging chasers. _Have I really not played Quidditch this long?_ The thought mocked me and my naivety as I cursed and sped my way across the sky, trying my best to ignore the constant squealing of Gryffindors.

"_And ANOTHER shot blocked by Gryffindor's keeper!"_ The dark-skinned announcer screeched, his voice giddy and seeming to be resisting the urge to shriek feverishly like a little girl.

I rolled my eyes and streaked my broomstick through the skies, eyes darting to find the golden snitch.

_If Jorwell-Jordent-Jordan or whatever his bloody name is decides to open his blooming mouth one more time…_I shook my head and frowned, a look of complete and utter revolt and displeasure written upon my face.

_Now where is that bloody snitch?_ I squinted my eyes and stretched my vision across the playing field once more.

The minute a shiny, golden object came into view, I smirked, and held on tightly to my broomstick, deciding to finally begin showing-off my seeking skills.

_You lot think ginger's good? Wait until you get a load of me._

I darted across the sky, annoying the whines and protests of the chasers and beaters that I carelessly knocked out of the way.

"_WO-HO-HO! WHAT'S THIS? AUDREY WRIGHT IS FLYING SO FAST MY BRAIN IS HURTING JUST TRYING TO KEEP UP! NOW, WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?" _

I resisted the urge to smirk: honestly, fame and recognition would never cease its attempts to blow up my head, would it?

Shoving that concern aside, my eyes engulfed the sky as time slowed.

Through a thin gleam of sunshine, the tiny golden object fluttered into my vision. Funny how something so small has such big importance.

I don't know why, but some supernatural force took over me and suddenly I was licking my lips.

Another feeling possessed me: mania.

I whipped out a hand and snatched the air.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _Strange, I swore the snitch was there a second ago._

I did a 360 with my head, snapping my concentration in every direction. Cursing under my breath, I yanked on the broom and darted across the sky once more.

_Bloody snitch…..where the Sly-_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, HARRY POTTER IS HOT ON THE SNITCH'S TAIL! HE'S GOING IN-" I cursed as my focus was broken yet again. That bloody announcer was really getting on my nerves.

"GOYLE!" I snapped, and the colossal beater swiveled on his broom to face me. I snatched the bat out of his hand.

"HE'S GOING IN FOR THE GLORY REACH, HE'S GOING-"

At the precise moment, I dashed towards the Gryffindor seating and swung the bat over Jordan's head, giving him a rather dark look and earning a gulp in response.

"ERR…I MEAN…" I raised an eyebrow and raised the bat again.

"NEVER MIND!" He yelped and ducked under the microphone. Laughter emerged among the tents as McGonagall tried to call for a foul. I pursed my lips before grunting in approval and dashing away.

I dumped the bat back into Goyle's hands, not bothering to look up at the (most likely) stupid and dumbfounded expression plastered on his face.

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder, now focusing on Potter and the blooming snitch he was reaching out for.

The wind gushed around me and pushed me on, seeming to be on my side as I began to corner Potter. I raised an eyebrow.

_Sorry, Potter, but I'm afraid you just can't win everything._

Well…..you could say I _cheated_ from here on out by hey; a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

I closed my eyes briefly and concentrated on my locket, instantly feeling power consume me-I guess my locket was my own personal set of steroids.

Soon, I was neck-and-neck with him. He snapped his head towards for a millisecond, eyes full of wonder, before his vision jumped back towards the cursed golden object ahead of us. I brushed up against him slightly, trying to give myself some momentum. Instead, I got a lovely shove in return.

We soared across the sky, crashing into each other briefly every couple of moments, eyes wide, cheers swamping our ears, as our hands played a mini-wrestling match.

Ermm…my ladylikeness vanished a bit after that as a proceeded to elbow him in the ribs, causing him to fall back, wincing and holding himself.

The snitch was inches from me. I didn't bother to look back at Potter, see if he was alright, or see what my teammates were yelling at me. It was just me and the snitch.

I clawed my fingers and hungrily reached out for the golden object.

….which decided to mock me by dropping a hundred meters out of the sky. I cursed and snapped my head, eyes jumping across the ground.

"Are you bloody kidding me!" I cursed, swerving downward once more. I was dropping heavily in altitude by the second until I was just about grazing the ground.

I bit my lip and searched the grounds, the air, EVERYWHERE, once more.

_Where the blooming-?_

The fluttery object caught my eye again. Honestly, I'd felt like I had been thrown into a cartoon of _Tom and Jerry _where I was miserably and continuously a stupid Tom.

"POTTER IS HOT ON THE SNITCH AS WEASLEY, OUR KING, CONTINUES TO DESTORY THE SLYTHERINS!" My eyes turned into slits. I didn't have time to bang him in the head with my broom: that would have to wait.

Soaring through the air, my eyes browsed the crowd for the ball. I did a double-take as a blond-haired boy caught my eye.

Slytherin Section, Row 7, fifth seat over with his legs crossed and a curious expression plastered on his face sat Draco Malfoy.

I blinked. _Draco? Why was he here?_

His eyes snapped onto mine and I jerked backward. I hadn't been expecting that.

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. _..Seriously?_

"WRIGHT!" I jolted and looked upwards._ Where…?_

"WRIGHT! FOR BLOODY SAKE GET ON THE SNITCH, BITCH!" Urquhart's voice was like a mental slap. I jumped and cursed. _Damn it, Audrey! FOCUS!_

And there was Potter. I gritted my teeth and lunged towards him once more.

_Not this time, Glasses._

I shot passed him, leaving him coughing from the rush of air. Smirking and not bothering to turn back, I reached out for the snitch. My hands brushed its wings and-

"Do all death eaters have lockets like yours, Audrey? Or is it just your specialty?"

I lurched backward, my eyes practically falling out of my head. Potter zoomed past me, slowing down to shoot me a knowing smile, before finally grabbing the snitch.

_This can't be happening to me._ If a black hole had been swallowing me before, this was a hundred times worse.

I heard someone call out my name, cheers from the Gryffindor end, boos from the Slytherins, and even traces of an infatuated Urquhart just about ready to rip my head off.

But none of that mattered. The only thing that immersed my mind was the Gryffindor Captain, who was currently landing on the ground and presenting the snitch to his teammates.

Unconsciously, I landed on the ground as well. Snapping out of my trance, I noticed a hand on my broom stick. My eyes followed it up to its owner: Blaise.

He raised an eyebrow at my strange behavior. I stared at him, mouth slightly open, with just about no bloody idea of what to say.

"Thinking of an excuse?" He asked as he jumped off his broomstick, offering me his hand. My lips formed a thin line as I took it.

"No." I said, defensively. He scoffed and shook his head, throwing the broomstick casually over his shoulder as he walked away from me.

Normally, I would've sprinted after him, talked myself in circles to prove that no, I wasn't out of my mind, and attempted to keep my spot on the team.

But instead I stood there and watched him go, trailing him until he disappeared into Slytherin locker room.

I pushed all my weight onto my broomstick, causing it to lean over in pain. Letting out a huff of air, I slowly backed off of the broom and began dragging it behind me, sluggishly making my way to the rest of the team.

_Here lies Audrey Wright, murdered in the Slytherin Locker Room. _I thought, miserably.

I held the broom stick in a death grip and gulped as I cornered the room.

_Rest in peace, Miss Wright. Rest in peace._

"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU BLOODY IDIOTS, BUT YOU WOULDN'T BLOOMING LISTEN!"

"PUT A SOCK IN IT, VAISEY."

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I WANT TO SHUT UP, MIND YOU!"

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU PUT A GIRL ON-"

Silence swallowed the room as I sluggishly strolled in, dragging my broomstick with just about the same amount of enthusiasm behind me.

I slowly brought my gaze to the team: 6 Slytherin boys who currently looked scary enough to force Voldemort into retirement.

I remorsefully turned to Urquhart and was welcomed by a face as red as a tomato and a quivering red mouth, just ready to explode.

_If looks could kill_…I thought, with a humorless mental laugh.

Suddenly, Urquhart shoved past the rest of the team and snatched the collar of my uniform. I gulped, but refused to show any signs of fear.

_Better start digging now..._

"I can exp-"

_Bam._ A slap, right across the face, fingers burning where he left the mark. My mouth fell open as I slowly turned back towards the culprit.

Instead of a look of regret, his face outlined a look of happiness and relaxation.

I felt mortified.

I was just about to open my mouth and tell him off when he grabbed my collar and shoved me into the wall.

"You." He snarled. I swallowed.

_I can't use my locket…I can't risk it.._

_So what…_

"Yes?" I breathed, coughing as his hands tightened around my throat.

"You cost me a match, girly. Didn't you tell me YOU COULD WIN?" He barked, slamming me into the wall once more.

I gasped for air and pulled at my neck. But Urquhart was just getting started.

"DIDN'T YOU?" He was screaming now, slamming me over and over until I could feel the blood crawling up my throat.

"That's enough, Urquhart." A voice snapped from the back.

"No one asked your opinion, ZABINI." He roared, jerking his head to face an emotionless, yet secretly exasperated, Blaise.

Urquhart laughed humorlessly.

"Frankly, I'm getting tired of your BLOODY INPUTS. One more word and I'll kick you off this team before you can say 'Quidditch.'" Blaise bit his bottom lip but negated to say anything.

His eyes searched mine apologetically, but I wouldn't have it. Shooting needles through my vision, I yanked at the hand around my throat and shoved Urquhart off…barely.

He stumbled backward, bewildered for a second. My lips pressed together tightly as I backed up against the wall, prepared for any move he planned to make next.

The corners of Urquhart's mouth turned upwards into a sadistic smile. Yet again, he laughed viciously.

"Getting feisty, are we? Just because you've sang a couple of songs doesn't mean you get off easy." He threatened, raising a hand in preparation to hit. I winced, but refused to back off my ground.

"What's the matter, Wright? Not such a big deal now, are you? Defend yourself, whore." He cackled, spitting on the ground in front of me. I flared my nostrils, but said nothing.

"Is that it? Well, Wright, I guess I'll have to kick you off the team. In fact, you can take off the uniform now." A smirk consumed his features.

Suddenly, I let out a snort and rolled my eyes, but the fuming expression on Urquhart's face suggested that it probably wasn't the optimum thing to do at that moment. Urquhart's eyes turned into slits as he grabbed my hair and pinned me to the wall.

"Is that too difficult for you? Why don't I help you?" My eyes grew wide.

_Help..me..wha-_

Urquhart's fingers clawed at my robes, pulling until little pieces of thread began shooting out. I squirmed under his grip, letting out little gasps as he ripped my collar.

Suddenly, his hands were at my waist and I screamed as he pulled on my belt.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, SLU-"

"Still desperate, are we, Urquhart?"

Urquhart froze mid-pull. I slowly turned my head to face Draco Malfoy, who was currently leaning carelessly on the wall, a bored look on display.

Urquhart laughed as he drew away from me, making a _tsking_ sound as he faced him.

The corners of lips twisted upward as he shook his head, seeming to be looking down at Draco.

"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it looks like no one will ever live up to your position." He flashed a dark glare at me and I raised an eyebrow in return.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"If that was your sad attempt at kissing-up to me, then I suggest you work on your people-skills." He said through gritted teeth.

Urquhart narrowed his eyes and staggered over to him. In seconds, they were centimeters from each other, neither of them daring to back down.

And in the corner, I slowly pushed myself off the wall and stared at my cousin in awe.

_What is he doing? He sends me on a death voyage and now he's trying to save me?_ I scoffed.

"I appreciate your concern, Mr. Malfoy, but this _doesn't concern you_." I put emphasis on the last few words, making sure to shoot him a dark glare, as well. But Draco didn't seem to notice. Instead, he brushed my comment off casually.

"On the contrary, Ms. Wright, this _does_ concern me. I don't think my father or the Ministry of Magic would like to hear about the abusive and _pathetic _Slytherin Captain. Isn't that right_ Urquhart?_" Draco resisted the urge to smirk.

_Biting his lip, wandering eyes, balled fists. _Draco smiled. _Such a simple victory._

Draco stared at Urquhart with a raised eyebrow for what seemed like eternity, until Urquhart stepped backward once. Twice. Three times. On and on until he was far out of Draco's way.

The rest of the team turned away from the trio and went back to their usual conversations: terrible pass, moron; you're a bloody failure; etc. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his weight off of the wall, starting to make his way towards me.

A few feet away he stopped and stared at me blankly. But underneath his indifference, I saw something: disappointment?

Suddenly, I realized that I probably looked like a buffoon with a complete daft expression plastered onto my face. I snapped out of my idiocy and stared at him with narrow eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I pushed, hissing under my breath. Draco sighed and looked away from me, and then suddenly turned on his heel and headed towards the exit.

I opened my mouth to tell him,_ stop, I'm not through with you,_ but he was already out the door, leaving a lovely pile of dust behind him.

I coughed._ What is he-_

I bit my tongue and resisted the urge to scream. A few moments passed and I let out a big groan before shaking my head and going after him.

**(Draco's POV)**

If there's one person-no, _thing_-I hate, it's Vincent Urquhart.

He has this amateur smirk that he tries to throw together on his crooked face, acts like he owns the place, when really, his father practically _works_ for mine.

I snorted from the Slytherin stands of the Quidditch field. My eyes began wandering the currently empty field, which was merely minutes away from being swept up by flying brooms.

_It's been a long time._ I thought as I absorbed my surroundings. Truthfully, I could sit for hours in the Quidditch field and never get bored. It was the only part of this bloody school that I could tolerate and _enjoy_ at the same time; the only regret I had in my task.

Pushing that thought aside, I squinted and looked over to the Slytherin Team's area. A dark-skinned figure was pacing, seeming to be nervous about something.

…_Blaise?_ I thought, a bit doubtful. Suddenly, the figure turned and his eye caught mine.

_So it is him._ I thought with a sigh. From my point of view, he seemed to stare at me with a look of pity. I frowned.

Suddenly, Madame Hooch was gliding over to the Slytherins, probably telling the game was about to begin. I leaned back on the bench.

While I did enjoy Quidditch, I still couldn't believe I was sitting there, most likely _meters _away from a _Gryffindor. _That may seem childish, but most of them _are _the upmost revolting.

And then there was Potter. I could rant hours about him, but much more important matters preoccupy my mind.

Ironically enough, one of them was a certain black-haired, blue-eyed girl who seemed to be nowhere to be found.

Weaving my fingers together on the back of my head, I leaned back and waited. It seemed like an eternity, but the teams finally crawled out of their locker rooms and met on the field.

I sharpened my eyes. _Where was-_

_Aha._

Farthest from the right tumbled a curious Audrey Wright, seeming to be hunching while Urquhart towered (and frankly barked) over her.

A smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth. Seconds passed, and the whistle was blown.

After that, everything passed by quickly. Of course, the game consumed me, but I was forced to swallow my inner-seeker and resist the urge to call the keeper a blind idiot or scream, _look over your shoulders and _pass,_ you bloody moron!_

I pinched my forehead with my index finger and thumb. _Honestly, would these brainless scums learn how to ride a broomstick before they decide to play Quidditch?_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, HARRY POTTER IS HOT ON THE SNITCH'S TAIL! HE'S GOING IN-" I moaned. That bloody Gryffindor was getting on my nerves. Was it really essential to announce something every damn second?

"HE'S GOING IN FOR THE GLORY REACH, HE'S GOING-" I grumbled loudly and sat up in my chair, but something caught my eye.

Swarming a few feet about above the bloody announcer was Audrey Wright, who was currently threatening him with a bat in her hand.

I snorted. It was just like her to do stupid things when she _should_ be on the snitch. Shaking my head, my eyes searched the rest of the field.

Moments later, her gaze caught mine. I smirked.

_Well, well, I guess I can't blame you for being distracted by my good lucks, though._ A mill-second later she was zooming across the sky, almost as if she had read my mind.

I leaned back on the bench once more. I had said I'd come to the game for Audrey-well, sorry to disappoint you, but that's not the case. It was because of my….task.

My features hardened as I watched her shoot across the sky. Every day I would see her: Slytherin common room, breakfast table, or even in class, and every time she stared back with her blinding blue eyes, _his_ voice would haunt me again.

I balled my fists as it drowned my ears again.

"'_I need you to get me that locket. Snatch it from her neck if you have to. Make her fall in __love__ with you.'"_

_And what if I fail?_ I thought mockingly to myself, though I already knew the answer.

"'_If you fail to do so, your entire disgrace of a family will receive the consequences.'"_

I recoiled. I wasn't scared of _her_; I was scared of _him_.

Just the slightest reminder would bring shudders throughout my body, though I would never admit it aloud.

_Destroy her, Crumble her, rip her heart to shreds._ I recited, before letting out a big breath.

_Yes, but the problem is exactly _how_ do I break Audrey Wright?_ My reasonable side countered. I sighed and shook my head once more. Now I was talking to myself. Brilliant, I was officially going mad.

"AND HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. 150 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR." I practically fell off my seat._ What? Where's Aud-_

With a grim expression, I slowly slid off the bench, and carefully made my way to the Slytherin Locker Room, unaware of what I was about to get myself into.

The Slytherin Locker Room brought back memories I'd rather not have resurface. Most of them, pleasant, but also leaving a pit in the bottom of my stomach that I couldn't explain.

I strolled down the hall leisurely, allowing myself the time to absorb every detail, when something stopped me:

Feet away from me stood none another than Vincent Urquhart-and he currently had Audrey pinned against the wall.

But that wasn't what disturbed me the most. It was the look of fear on her face-a look I've only seen on rare occasions that signaled that she was in complete and utter danger.

I blinked. _Why doesn't she just use her locket? She's used it carelessly before so why not now?_

Suddenly, I felt someone's eyes on me. Spinning on my heel, I became face-to-face with Blaise.

We stared at each other blankly for what seemed like hours. His eyes searched mine with a message I couldn't quite figure out...until he gestured towards Audrey.

I snapped my eyes back onto her. Urquhart still hadn't noticed me.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, SLU-"

I assembled every ounce of Draco-humor I had left in my body:

"Still desperate, are we, Urquhart?"

And then we were centimeters from each other, staring and waiting until someone backed down, which neither of us dared to do.

Amusingly, I could practically see the sweat droplets forming on Urquhart's forehead, but I resisted the urge to chuckle.

Eventually, he surrendered and stumbled away with his over-grown feet.

Which left me and a ballistic Audrey Wright.

"Why did you do that?" She snapped. I opened my mouth to reply but then there were her piercing blue eyes, leaving me captivated and stunned until the point of drool nearly oozing out of my mouth

With nothing left to say, I quickly turned and walked away from her, not daring to face the eyes that were undoubtedly trailing after me.

**(Audrey POV)**

I stormed after him with steam pouring from my ears.

"Draco." I hissed, nearly forcing a sprint just to catch up to him. I called his name over and over but the only reply I got was the back of a blond-head and school uniform, which wasn't very helpful at all.

I exhaled loudly. This time I'm getting answers.

"Draco!" I yelped, breaking into a run once more. After almost a minute of nearly tripping on my face while shoving through angry Slytherins and giddy Gryffindors, I caught up to him.

Gritting my teeth, I reached out and yanked as hard as I could on his sleeve, causing him to jolt backwards. He spun so quickly towards me that I nearly fell out of surprise.

He stared at me with squinted eyes and a shrill glare.

"What?" He asked in a partially bored, partially irritable tone. I stared at him hardly.

"Listen to me very carefully, Malfoy." I spat. He narrowed his eyes even further. "Don't you _ever_ do that again. If you do, I will-"

"You'll what?" He jeered, shaking his head. I opened my mouth to retort, but he cut me off.

"What will you do: kill me?" Another chuckle. "Do you think I'm daft, Audrey Wright? You wouldn't kill a fly even if _nested_ in your hair."

"You think you're hilarious, don't you?" I cut off his laughter, stepping forward to close the space between us. A cold feeling crawled up my spine. "Laugh all you want, but understand that I am _not_ the person I was 5 years ago so _don't underestimate me_."

I balled my fists, on the brink of shooting death curses every which way, but Draco just looked…..amused.

"Is that a threat for me, or a message for _him_?" He replied, coolly. I gaped at him and he shook his head, starting to turn away from me.

I snatched his sleeve and he gave me an annoyed look.

"Don't do this, Draco, if you know what's good for you. I don't have the time to repay any favors."

"And yet, you have time to scold your hero. A simple 'thank you' would have been enough; you have no debts" He blurted, and his sleeve slipped out of my hand. Suddenly, it hit me. I scoffed.

"But _you_ do, don't you?" He blinked and I snickered. "You feel guilty. You didn't just _send _me to my death, you delivered me on a _silver platter_ and now you're trying to make up for it by doing _THIS?_" I screamed in outrage, reaching out to shove him away from me.

Draco's facial expression stirred a bit, but he said nothing, which made me even angrier.

_Calm down, Audrey. He wants you to do this; he wants you to break down in front of him. Don't give him the satisfaction._ I tried to overlook the pitiful stare he shot and slowly began to calm myself, unclenching my fists.

My formerly intense glare softened and I waited for Draco to say something. Finally, he did.

"I don't owe you an apology nor am I indebted to you regarding any occurrences this year, so don't hold your breath, Miss Wright." He said, indifferently, but it felt like a whip across my pride. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Let's just say that I was settling an obligation long overdue. Goodbye, Audrey."

And then he was gone, moving swiftly on his feet back towards the castle, leaving me gaping at the footprints he left behind.

Slowly, I brought my gaze to the object he had left in my hand: a Band-Aid.

I didn't go after him. I watched him until he turned into a dark spec, and only then did I find enough common sense to return to castle, as well.

Half an hour later, when I was walking down the Hogwarts corridor, I was lost in thought, replaying the conversation I had had with Draco in my mind a hundred times, when I bumped into someone.

A female, I presumed from the wave of long brown hair I saw as she bent over to pick up her things. I gaped at her and awkwardly bent down as well.

"Sorry, I was...thinking. I should have watched where I was going." I sighed as I passed her a book she had dropped. Finally, she looked up, and I gasped.

"I suppose I'll forgive you this time; you were always a klutz." Pansy Parkinson wrinkled her nose at me, a twisted grin stretched across her face.

"I never did get to properly welcome you to Hogwarts. I guess you could call this fate." She smirked at me, and I gritted my teeth, hundreds of memories flooding my mind.

"Well, for what it's worth, welcome to Hogwarts, Audrey Wright. Consider this my way of paying you back for my wonderful childhood." She stepped closer to me, and I cringed.

"But you know, it's different this time, because now, _I'm_ one step ahead." Finally, she organized her things and stepped away from me, before looking at me once over.

"Careful not the choke on the trail of dust behind me, Miss Wright, but it wouldn't be a loss if you did." And with that, Pansy Parkinson flipped her hair in her old, amateur way and strutted down the hall away from me.

It appeared as if my dear mum's clergymen wouldn't be enough to protect me from hell, because there she was: walking away from me.

_Here lies Audrey Wright. Rest in peace, rest in peace._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHH FINALLY, THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED.**

**Since I haven't updated in FOREVER, I decided to make this chapter**_** extra**_** long, so you're welcome :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and R&R if you want. After all-**

**Draco: Don't say it.**

**WBTL: …**

**Draco: Don't say it.**

**WBTL: …**

**Draco: She's going to say it -_-**

**WBTL: HOW CAN YOU IMPROVE WITHOUT THEM XD.**

**Adieu :), but hopefully not for too long this time.**

**-WBTL**


End file.
